April, Come She Will
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Alex was supposed to have a happy ending, leaving his old life behind. He didn't get it. No one knows this at the moment, of course, but people are trying to help him. It's up to him to allow that, and he might just have to if he wants to survive.
1. Gary Busey Had Nothing To Do With This

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Seen it." _Flick._ "Seen it." _Flick. _"Seen it." _Flick._

"Shawn, stop changing the channel, I'm trying to watch this!" Gus took the remote and changed the TV to Animal Planet.

"Why are you even watching this?" Shawn complained, "All it is is a zoo taking care of animals. Which is awesome, by the way, but not when it's being sad."

"But it shows that not everything goes well in a zoo and that it happens." Gus argued, "Now let me watch it."

"Fine." Shawn left his best friend to watch _Secrets of the Zoo_ and tried to think about how much it would cost to get them more channels. He could just go home to watch TV, but he wasn't in the mood to leave the office at the moment. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling when he saw it was from Juliet.

"Hey Jules." he greeted, "Aren't you still at work?"

"Yeah, and I didn't call you to flirt." she said, but her voice seemed to be shaking a little, "Have you seen the news?"

"No, but I'm watching Gus cry over an arctic fox, why?"

"Shawn!" said Gus. The fake psychic ignored him.

"There's been a house explosion." she spoke, where Shawn gestured to Gus and mouthed for him to turn it to the news. As much as he hated to skip the rest of the episode, the darker man did so as Juliet continued, "A family was inside, all except a boy, and I was hoping you'd come out here and keep an eye on him." As the lady on the news talked about 3 dead, 1 injured in the explosion, Shawn knew what Juliet was getting at.

"Sure, I'll be there for him, Gus too. Should we go to the hospital or-?"

"He hasn't been transferred to the hospital because his injuries aren't severe, so you can come to the scene. It's-"

"560 Marina Drive." It scrawled across the bottom of the screen, "I know. Give us a few."

"Thanks, Shawn. I would've been there for him, but-"

"You've got your job, I know. See you soon, Jules. Love you."

"You too." They ended the call.

"Don't tell me have a case dealing with this." Gus groaned.

"No, just a favor." Shawn muttered, "You know how to get there?"

"Of course." Gus took his keys out of his pocket as they got off the couch and headed to the door, "But if it's not a case..?"

"Juliet wanted us to stay with the surviving kid, make sure he's okay." Gus nodded.

"I can understand that."

"Also..."

"Shawn, no." Gus could tell what was on his best friend's mind, "It was just a gas leak."

"You never know." Shawn shrugged. They climbed into the Blueberry and set out for the address. As they got closer to the scene, they could tell that the explosion had affected more than just the house where it had originated. At least a power line or two had been knocked down and a few houses had existential damage, even at a block away. Even though they'd seen it on the news, it was still a shock to see only rubble where a house once stood.

"The kid's lucky to have been out of the house when that happened." Gus whispered in awe.

"Yeah, except for his family." Shawn said, eyes scanning the area, where he pointed, "There's Jules and Lassie, over by the ambulance!" Gus pulled the car over and as soon as it was parked, Shawn shot out and began striding over to the two detectives. Jules was sitting in the back of the ambulance, beside a teenager, while Lassiter was trying to get answers to questions. Emphasis on 'trying,' as the boy didn't seem to be responding to either adult. He was just sitting there, clutching the trauma blanket around himself, staring in front of him. He was obviously in shock. Shawn had to lighten the mood, maybe cheer up the kid.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted warmly, "My name is Inigo Montoya and this is my partner Prince Humperdinck." He gestured to Gus, who'd just caught up, "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Actually, these are Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster." Lassiter rolled his eyes, "They like to joke around a lot." The boy didn't respond. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and seemed a bit boyish for his age, whatever it was. What caught Shawn's attention were his eyes, however. They were a cop's eyes, eyes that had seen all too much, and reminded him of how Juliet had been after the incident with Yin. It made him shiver, but he told it off as just being chilly. Made sense, seeing as it was beginning to become Fall around the area. He didn't want anyone to see how spooked he was about the kid.

"So," Shawn bent over to be the same height as the kid, "what's your name?"

"His name's Alex." Juliet said, "Alex Rider. He was adopted by the Pleasures but never took the last name. He also hasn't been talking since we found him."

"Well, Alex, it's nice to meet you." Shawn held out a hand. He got a reaction in the form of Alex glancing down at his hand, but the blond ignored it and went back to staring. Shawn dropped his hand, "Okay then." He stood up, as did Juliet, "I guess you guys can go now."

"Thanks for doing this, Shawn." Juliet gave him a smile and began walking away.

"Be careful with him, Spencer." Lassiter gave the fake psychic and Gus a look before following Juliet. Shawn took his wife's place beside Alex as Gus shifted nervously, not sure what to do.

"Now that the scary detectives are gone," Shawn said, "things should be okay, right?" He gave the boy a smile. Alex didn't even look at him. Shawn's smile dropped.

"Shawn, I don't think anything's gonna work."

"Dude, shut up." He gave Gus a glare, then turned back to Alex, "You answer any questions Lassie asked?" Alex glanced at him, a little confused, his eyebrows furrowing. It was more of a reaction than last time, at least. Shawn smiled, "Lassie's the nickname I gave Lassiter. He doesn't like it but it's stuck." Slowly, Alex nodded and his lips twitched, as if to smile. Shawn then got an idea and stood up, stretching a little, "You know what you need, kid? Something to get you moving, like churros!"

"Shawn, no!" Gus protested, "You know as well as I do that we can't take him from the scene!" Shawn pulled Gus over to the side and they began whispering.

"Yes, but does he look like he's gonna get any better otherwise?" They glanced back at Alex, who seemed to slowly be coming back to life, "We'll stop by the office, see the churro guy, and be back before anyone knows we're gone."

"Shawn-"

"Please?" He brought out the puppy eyes, something he didn't do often. When Gus began to break down, Shawn became serious again, "Trust me, it's what Alex needs. I can just feel it."

"Like how you could 'feel' that we needed to go to a restaurant and eat all night on our last case?"

"That was different. I'm serious this time." Gus gave a sigh.

"Fine, we'll go. But if we get in trouble, you're taking all the blame, got it?"

"Got it." Shawn nodded and they turned back to the ambulance. They stopped.

"...Where'd the kid go?"

"Crap. Jules is gonna kill me." Suddenly there were small bangs, as if someone was knocking on metal, where they looked back to see Alex leaning on the Blueberry, having knocked on it to get their attention. One hand kept the trauma blanket hanging on his shoulders as he stared at them, as if wondering if they'd return to the car. It seemed he didn't care what the police would do if they were caught, either.

"We can't do this, Shawn."

"It doesn't look like he's giving us a choice." Reluctantly, the men went over to the car, where Alex climbed into the backseat upon seeing their approach. It a way, it felt like they were playing into his hands. He also wasn't alarmed when he got into the car with them. This was a little suspicious, but with the circumstances, the guys didn't know whether to ask him about it or not.

"So, the churro place is near our office. You'll be safe with us, no need to worry!" Shawn flashed Alex a smile. Alex smiled back. Maybe they were getting to him after all. With a reluctant sigh that said he was very much against this, Gus started the car and drove them back to the Psych office. Alex gazed out the window as they drove, just watching where they went as the smile dropped from his face. Shawn noticed this but said nothing, knowing something was on the boy's mind, possibly something he shouldn't bother with. Alex continued to be utterly silent as they got back to the office and then got out for churros. Even though the guy wasn't around at the moment, Gus was able to sniff him out and they bought a whole bunch of churros for the three of them. Quickly, whist eating them, the three returned to the scene with no one the wiser. Suddenly, Lassiter and Juliet returned to the ambulance.

"Until the bomb squad can get in there and identify it, we're in the dark." Lassiter said, "And are those _churros_? Spencer, you know that leaving the scene with a witness is against protocol!"

"A vendor was passing by, selling 'em!" Shawn protested, "We couldn't let good, fresh churros go to waste! Besides," He jerked his head at Alex, "doesn't he look happier?" They had to admit, he had a point. Alex certain did look better now that he was munching on food.

"Do you think you could answer a few questions for us now?" Juliet asked. Alex looked at her, then nodded. She went on, "I know you weren't in the house when it happened, but do you have any idea of what happened?"

"Revenge." he said quietly, voice just above a whisper. He had a British accent. The adults shared a look.

"And what does that mean?" asked Lassiter. Alex seemed to fold in on himself and so they decided to move away from that angle and go with something else. He asked, "Well, what about enemies? Did your family have enemies?"

"You already asked this."

"Any specifics this time?" Alex closed his eyes, as if pretending to go to sleep, but answered anyway.

"Not really." He swung his feet, "Being a journalist, Edward had a lot of enemies."

"I see." said Lassiter. Juliet was writing it all down so that they would have an idea of what to look for later, "Did you know it was going to happen?" Alex shook his head.

"Had no idea. Just went out to play some football and then..." He shook his head again, "It was all over."

"It's a wonder how you weren't too badly hurt." Juliet added.

"I wish I was." Tears came to Alex's eyes.

_Uh oh._ Shawn thought, _Survivor's Guilt._They'd all experienced it at least once. It was _not _pleasant.

"Hey now." Shawn got Alex's attention, "Don't think about that. You're safe, and you've got your life ahead of you." Much to their surprise, the easy-going Alex gave the fake psychic a dark glare.

"I know that, but it doesn't make this any better." he grumbled.

"Shawn, can we talk for a sec?" Gus pulled him aside.

"What?" he asked, "You think I did something wrong? I was just tryin' to make the kid feel better!"

"I know that, but maybe not the right way." Shawn glanced back at Alex, who now seemed to be less cooperative after his comment.

"But I didn't..." Shawn sighed, "Damn it."

"Why don't you try doing your psychic thing? Maybe that'll cheer him up really good." Gus suggested.

"Probably. Give me some room, then." Shawn did a quick look around for whatever he could use his 'psychic' powers on before putting his hands to his head.

"I am sensing something peculiar about this entire thing!" he announced, opening one eye to glance at his audience. Whilst Juliet and Lassiter were giving him amused and annoyed looks, Alex was confused and a little scared, maybe? Shawn tried to ignore it as he went on, "I sense that the Pleasures were British!"

"Does 'Pleasure' even _sound _American?" Alex quipped, "But yeah, they used to live in the UK, like me. Sabina was friends with me, and after what happened, they took me in." He began closing in on himself again, "It was a rented house, just for a vacation..."

"Rented, huh?" Lassiter mused, "O'Hara?"

"I'll get right on it when we get back to the station." Juliet assured.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Alex asked quietly.

"Just one: Is there anyone you can stay with?" Gus asked. Alex shook his head.

"All I had were the Pleasures. Just me now."

"If there's nowhere you can go-"

"No, Shawn." said Juliet.

"But-"

"For one thing, Spencer, you can't just take him in." said Lassiter, "Until we're certain about what happened, Rider is a witness. He's also an orphan and you don't have any rights to take in a orphan. I'm not saying this because I like proving you wrong, which I do, but because it's the truth." Lassie gave Shawn a look, "I mean it, Spencer."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Shawn glanced at Alex. The boy didn't seem to notice them anymore. He was tucked into the blanket and just stared into the space. The kid needed help. Shawn knew he had to do something to help Alex, but how? At the moment, he couldn't think of anything, and so he had no choice but to concede defeat, "Why don't Gus and I take him down to the station for you?"

"Spencer-"

"I promise I won't try anything. Just to help you guys focus on the investigation, y'know?" Lassiter narrowed his eyes as Juliet thought about it.

"I think he really means it this time." Juliet gave him a stern look, "Right, Shawn?"

"I do." he affirmed, "Cross my heart!"

"And Gus? Do you promise?" Shawn had to jab his best friend in the side to get him to agree. It wasn't like Gus would've done something like that anyway, but sometimes, Shawn could convince him into helping his schemes. Juliet had to make sure. Once both had agreed, they turned to the ambulance, only to find that Alex had disappeared. They were just about to panic when the boy yelled from elsewhere.

"Well? Are we going or not?" He'd already somehow gotten into the Blueberry and had rolled down the back window to shout at them. He smiled at their surprised faces, as did Lassiter.

"Now that's an interesting kid." he mused.

"Will you _please_ stop doing that?!" Gus cried.

"Yeah, no." Shawn and Gus then joined Alex in the car and they left for the police station. As they left, Juliet stood beside Lassiter, quiet.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm worried about keeping those three together?"

"No, it's not a bad thing, but it's probably worse for those two being with Rider than it is for us." Juliet nodded.

"I guess."

* * *

After arriving at the station, Shawn and Gus went inside with Alex and stayed on a bench near the front desk, mostly just waiting for Juliet and Lassiter to finish for the moment. Even as they sat, Shawn kept an eye on Alex and watched how he observed everything around him, just as the fake psychic would, and it made Shawn frown. Sure, anybody could be observant, but Shawn got his skills from his father and a lot of practice. It seemed like Alex was in a similar position to himself, perhaps, and that wasn't good. Maybe if he could get the kid talking-

"Oh no." Shawn heard Alex's whisper as the bond tensed and looked down the hallway. Shawn followed his gaze to see two people trotting down the hall. One was a woman, much more dressed up that the police force around her as she sucked on some peppermints, and the second was a man in a suit with a face that you could easily forget, even for Shawn. Alex curled in on himself more at the sight of them and Shawn couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness, even though he didn't quite know what was going on. It was obvious Alex knew these people and he was afraid of them in some way. Shawn couldn't let anything happen to him, but until he knew what was going on, he had to wait.

"Hello, Alex." said the woman, once she was close enough, "It's nice to see you again." Like the boy, she also had a British accent.

"Mrs. Jones." Alex's tone was bitter, "Why are you here? Isn't your job more important than coming to check up on me?"

"I didn't come here to check on you." she said.

"If you want me to go back to England, then you've got another thing coming." Alex crossed his arms and leaned back into the two men that surrounded him, as if he was trying to use them as a protective shield. Mrs. Jones popped another peppermint into her mouth.

"As much as I'd like to do that, that's also not the reason. Crawley?" The man stepped forward and gave Alex a smile. In one hand was a suitcase.

"Nice to see you, Alex, even under these circumstances." He turned to Shawn and Gus, "You must be Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster. Here." He handed the suitcase to Gus, "You'll need this later."

"Thank you..?" Gus said, unsure.

"What's the catch?" asked Alex.

"There's no catch." Mrs. Jones told him, "I only want you to be careful." She sucked on another peppermint, "Except there are certain people who still want revenge on you."

"There it is." Alex sighed angrily, "And it had to cost my family their lives before you decided to tell me?" Mrs. Jones shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Alex. We didn't know until this morning about what was going to happen and so we didn't have any time to do anything."

"I'm the only survivor."

"I know, and I'm glad you're safe." Alex snorted.

"I'm not. Now could you just leave me alone?" She nodded.

"Alright. And if you ever need us, you'll know what to do." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, Crawley not far behind. Shawn opened his mouth to ask what had just happened but was stopped when Alex leaned into his side and buried his face into Shawn's shoulder. Shawn put an arm around Alex and help him close, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation, and stiffened a little when he felt Alex's silent tears through his shirt, but he didn't pull away. He just tried to comfort Alex to best he could with Gus giving any reassurance he could.

* * *

_**I stayed up all night writing this. I have no idea if I will continue it. This is my first time writing **_**Psych_ and I don't know if I got their personalities right. I'm so tired it's not funny. Please read & review._**

**_Full chapter title: Gary Busey Had Nothing To Do With This Story_**

**_EDIT: The football Alex mentions is actually English football, aka Soccer for those of you who don't know. He's not been in the States long and still refers to Soccer that way. If he mentions the football America has, then it'll be called American Football. Just to clarify._**


	2. Shabby Makes A (Brief) Comeback

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

After Alex had finished crying, the three of them continued to sit on the bench, both men focused on Alex, even though they were itching to know what was in the case. Alex had his hands clasped, head down, not wanting to look either in the eye.

"Feel better?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "Things just caught up with me when I saw them."

"Who were they?" asked Gus, "I've never seen them around."

"Tulip Jones and John Crawley. They're from England."

"Obvious because of the accent, but _how_ do you know them?" Shawn gave a small gesture to make his point.

"You wouldn't believe me." Alex muttered.

"Try us." Shawn said.

"We've been shot at, nearly drowned, had a face-off with several psychos more than once, solved more murders than we can count, including the murder of a sea lion-"

"Which I still don't understand how you got me involved-"

"-and we've faced off with ghosts." Gus finished, "I think we might believe this." Alex glanced at him, then shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, but okay." He swung his legs, "They're nice people, really, but-"

"Spencer!" Before Alex could finish, Lassiter was calling their names, "Guster! Rider!"

"Wonder what he wants." Gus murmured.

"Probably something got him in a twist at the crime scene and he wants us to check it out."

"But why me?" asked Alex, a dark feeling settling in his stomach. Shawn shrugged.

"Dunno." He got up and held out his hand, "But c'mon, I'll make sure mean ol' Lassie won't hurt you!" Seeing Shawn's reassuring smile made Alex feel slightly better, and so he tried to make the fake psychic happy by smiling back. He took Shawn's hand and the three of them found Lassiter and Juliet in the Chief's office, waiting for them.

"Hello, Alex." said Chief Vick, "It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid it won't be for long."

"Why?"

"We have reason to believe that you may have done something that made the house explode." said Lassiter, and he seemed to bite out the answer instead of just stating it, like usual.

"What?!" Shawn couldn't believe this, "You saw how he looked after what happened! There's no way-!"

"Shawn." Juliet said, stopping his tirade before it could escalate, "I hate this as much as you do, but he's our only witness and the last one to have left the house. We have to look at all angles."

"For now, you'll be tried as a minor unless we get more evidence in." added Lassiter. He reached behind him for a moment and Alex shook his head.

"No need for cuffs. I'll come quietly." He gave a sigh, "Knew this would happen..." The remark made the adults a little confused, but Lassiter lowered his hand. He trusted Alex wouldn't do anything. It wasn't like he had anywhere to run to, anyway. He couldn't even drive yet, either.

"Um, Shawn?" Gus had decided to take a peek in the suitcase while the group were talking about Alex's new circumstances.

"Not now, Gus." Shawn was about to set off on a speech that he _knew_ would make them change their minds about Alex which Gus interrupted him.

"Shawn, you need to see this." He pulled a folder out of the case and handed it to his best friend. There was a note attached to the front and Shawn read it over, whispering it to himself as he did so, and it surprised him.

"Chief, I think this can clear Alex of any charges." He handed the folder over to Vick. The note on the front said:

_To whom it may concern,_

_This folder contains documentation that Alex Rider has done no wrongdoing in the past 24 hours._

_If in disbelief, cross-check these references with the CIA._

_Signed, Mrs. Jones_

"Spencer, where did this come from?" Vick wanted to look through it but didn't dare to, glaring at Shawn instead. The man glanced at Alex for a moment, seeing the boy meet his eye and nod, and so he began to answer.

"It was inside this suitcase that two people gave us. Alex knew them." The officers all raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"O'Hara, please ask around the station for these two strangers and see if you can catch them." ordered Vick, "What were their names?"

"Mrs. Jones and Mr. Crawley." said Alex, crossing his arms as he landed in a chair, a small smile on his face, "But you're not gonna find 'em too easily."

"And how do you know that?" asked Lassiter, "Don't forget that you're still under charges until we've seen the folder."

"If they don't wanna be found _they won't be found_." Alex answered, "It's that simple."

"Lassiter, take this to one of the conference rooms." Vick handed him the folder, not wanting him to start a fight with a _child_, of all people, "I want you to start looking over the contents as soon as you get in that room. I'll meet you there shortly." The head detective nodded, glared at Alex, and left the room. After retrieving the folder, Shawn and Gus were looking through the rest of the contents of the suitcase to see what else was hidden inside it, whispering to themselves. Vick left them alone, eyeing Alex.

"Anything else you wanna tell me about these visitors?" she asked.

"Well, they're not your perpetrators, certainly." Alex glanced away, "At least, I don't think so. They couldn't do this to me, would they?" His voice had gotten quieter for the second sentence and Vick almost didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Alex muttered, voice a little bitter, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I think I would, Alex." She glanced at Shawn and Gus, "It's because of those two I've seen my share of weird things. I don't think you'll shock me." Alex met her eyes, where she saw a haunting darkness in them, very much a surprise for a boy his age. He was only, what, 15? It wasn't right.

"Alex, please-"

"Crap!" squeaked Gus.

"_This cannot be happening_." Shawn was as pale as a ghost.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" Vick didn't want this to turn into something stupid and silly, so she was nipping it in the bud. Both men jumped and hid what they were looking at behind their backs. Now she knew it was something suspicious and probably dangerous in their hands.

"Nothing!" They chorused.

"Spencer and Guster, show me what's behind your back before I have to make you do it, and in front of Alex, no less." They shared a glance.

"W-well, Chief, y'see..." Shawn was nervous, very much unlike himself, and in turn, it made Vick very nervous. She hated this.

"Spit it out."

"Shawn and Juliet adopted Alex!" said Gus, who then bolted out of the room so as not to face the Chief's wrath. She blinked, then blinked again.

"...Please tell me he's lying." Alex spoke quietly.

"I wish he was." Shawn pulled the papers out from behind his back, "See for yourself." As Shawn handed the forms to Vick, Alex glanced over them, an angry look growing across his face. Suddenly, he leapt out of the chair and ran out of the room. Both adults were surprised, but not for long, as Shawn ran after him, yelling, "Alex!" Vick looked down at the forms and flipped through them, trying to analyze them. The forms were completely filled out and the signatures were there, but it couldn't be possible. Shawn certainly didn't believe this, so he had no idea about it. And they looked like they'd been filled out that day, even! It made no sense. Vick rubbed her temples. Another mystery about the British boy that made the investigation into a murdered sea lion seem like the most normal thing the department had ever done.

* * *

"Alex!" Shawn ran after Alex, both exiting the station and running down the street. He was surprised at how fast Alex was going, even though it was obvious Alex was in way more shape than he was. The kid was like some sort of nimble cheetah, running around obstacles with ease and not slowing down. Shawn was barely able to keep him in sight, let alone catch up. He wished Gus was here so that they could tag-team the kid, but no luck. He was alone on this and the odds were _not_ in his favor. Yet, to his shock, Alex eventually slowed to a walk and allowed Shawn to catch up. The thirty-something man was panting by the time he caught up and Alex gave him a smirk.

"Oh...shut up." Shawn panted, "What was...that about?" Alex's smile dropped and he turned away.

"Jones knew it was gonna happen." Alex kicked a small rock off the sidewalk, "She prepared all of this long before she got to the station to make sure I'd be safe. I don't wanna be adopted again! I didn't want it the first time, but it was 'for my own good,' she said!" Alex was snarling now, "Why can't she just keep out of my damn business and leave me alone?!"

"Easy, easy!" Shawn tried to calm Alex down, "Is she, like, some sort of childcare agent for you?" _You never told us who she and Crawley really were._

"I wish." Alex snorted, "That'd make things so much easier."

"Then who is she? A banker?"

"Wanker, more like it." Alex murmured, his British side showing. Shawn smiled a little.

"I've heard it both ways." His smile dropped, "But seriously, Alex, please tell me." The boy opened his mouth to speak, but his voice seemed to have died in his throat as he spotted something over Shawn's shoulder. The man looked back and saw Lassie's car pull up. Juliet was driving it. He wondered how she managed to con the keys off her partner and knew she'd taken his car instead of a regular cop car, so as not to spook Alex, but even at that, the kid looked ready to bolt again.

"Shawn!" she called, stepping out of the car, "I heard what happened."

"Jules-" Alex began running again, "Damn it, Alex!"

"Guys!" Juliet was forced to run after the two as Shawn chased Alex once again. As she ran, she had to duck between people to keep up, glad she wasn't wearing heels today. However, out of the blue, a gunshot rang out and someone _right behind her_ fell to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled, going for cover behind a garbage can. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and began speaking into it as she looked around for the shooter, "Someone, come in! This is Detective O'Hara, over!"

"Officer McNab here. What's your situation?"

"10-71, a shooting at the corner of Garden and East Carrillo!" Juliet looked around for the downed person, "One person down-" Another shot rang out and there was a scream, "Make that two. Send backup!"

"Understood." Juliet put the talkie back on her belt and looked around for the second victim, her stomach dropping when she saw that it had been Shawn. His arm was bleeding from a bullet wound, but he was now under cover, thanks to Alex, who himself had adopted a similar defensive position to Juliet. He was crouched, careful to keep himself and Shawn out of sight, his stance showing that he was ready to bolt at any moment. His eyes were angled upward, causing Juliet to follow his gaze and find the shooter. She couldn't get a good look at them, too far for her to shoot, but she knew they were holding a rifle. They seemed to be trying to aim at Alex and Shawn again. There was another shot and the two ducked, Alex dragging Shawn down with him to protect the older man. There were a couple more shots before Juliet tried firing back, and that seemed to scare the shooter off, for they quickly disappeared from the top of the building. Juliet, for all she wanted to check on the boys, had to do her job and ran to the building to cut off the shooter. There was only way up, the stairs inside, and she was cautious as she went up, gun drawn. She shouldn't go alone, but she had no choice if she wanted to stop the shooter. However, there was no sign of them as she went up. Even on the roof she couldn't find hide nor hair of the person. Seeing officers arrive, she went back to ground-level to give her statement and check on the boys.

"There you are!" Lassiter saw her first and went over, examining her quickly, "You're not hurt?"

"'Course not." Juliet assured, "What about civilians?"

"One dead, one injured." Lassiter summed up. Juliet knew that Shawn wasn't dead, so it must've been the person behind her that had been killed. She swallowed nervously.

"That could've been me..." she muttered. Lassiter raised an eyebrow but didn't press on it.

"It's over now. Did you get a look at the shooter?" Juliet shook her head.

"They were on top of the building." She pointed, "As soon as they left the top, I went after them, but I didn't see any sign on the way up. It was like they disappeared into thin air."

"Crap." Lassiter massaged his temples, "First Rider and now this." He observed Juliet, watched how she twitched nervously and continued to look over at Alex and Shawn as the ambulance could be heard in the distance. He nodded, "You can take the rest of the day off for them."

"What? I'm fine-"

"No, you wanna go over to Rider and Spencer and make sure they're okay." Lassiter nodded his head at the two, "Go ahead and see them. I can handle this part of the investigation."

"Lassiter..." She smiled, "Thank you." And she scampered over to Alex and Shawn. Lassiter allowed himself a smile before going back to his stone face and turning to the officers, "Someone get the investigative team inside that building!"

* * *

"Damn it, I _hate_ getting shot." Shawn hissed to Juliet while in the hospital, waiting to get discharged. Gus had offered to keep an eye on Alex while the two went to the hospital, but luckily, the wound wasn't terrible. Juliet had suspected that Alex had something to do with the shooting and so had asked Vick if the boy could have a small guard of officers until she was able to keep an eye on Alex. Vick had allowed it, understanding what she was getting at, and so Alex was no only being watched over by Gus, but also two other officers. Juliet hoped he was treating them well.

"Which is why you should stay out of the line of fire." She suggested, patting his unhurt arm, "Be glad it's not worse."

"True." agreed Shawn, "But you saw the forms?"

"Yeah." Juliet frowned, "It was our signatures, but how-?" Shawn shook his head.

"Jones and Crawley." he said, "Somehow, they've been involved with this every step of the way, deciding everything for Alex and giving him no say."

"What disturbs me the most is how they could forge our signatures and how they managed to have us adopt him the same day the Pleasures are killed. I don't like this."

"I also don't have a preference for pointy things, but what can I do?" Juliet smiled but gave him a little jab in the side.

"Knock it off, Shawn." Her smile dropped and she looked away, "We just got married, though. How can we even take care of him?"

"We just have to do our best." He swung his legs, "Have you guys tried looking up stuff about Jones and Crawley?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't get anywhere. We also managed to cross-check the folder on Alex and found that he was guilt-free of exploding the house."

"Why did you guys think he was responsible, anyway?"

"There was an increase of pressure for gas power in the house just before the explosion, so we think that someone did it on purpose. Or we could be wrong." She shrugged. Shawn glanced down and caught sight of the ring on her finger, causing him to smile.

"Thanks again for marrying me." He kissed her cheek. Juliet blushed.

"Like I said, I'd marry the crap out of you, Shawn."

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer?" They looked up. Hopefully it was time for Shawn to be discharged.

* * *

Gus peeked his head into the living room, catching sight of Alex watching the television. The blond had been quiet ever since being passed into his hands and sat on the couch all afternoon, watching crime shows. Gus didn't know what to do about the kid except feel sorry for him. He got the feeling Alex hated being pitied, though, and so tried not to show it. As it was, Gus felt a little safe, knowing that there were officers keeping an eye on Shawn and Juliet's apartment.

"Need anything?" Alex shook his head, silent. Gus watching him for another moment, then went over and sat with him, "You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, if I'd been forced into being adopted hours after my parents died, I'd have a crappy day, too." Alex gave a snort. Gus smiled, glad to have made the boy laugh, if just a little.

"That's not everything, though." Alex stated gloomily, "The shooting today also makes me feel horrible."

"It wasn't your-"

"Don't say it wasn't my fault." Alex sighed, "It was completely my fault. The shooter was after me, not Shawn, not Juliet, not the guy who got killed, just me." He hung his head, "Death never wants to leave me alone for a minute..." Gus was surprised by this. How was Alex so sure the shooter had been after him?

"Maybe you need some sleep, kid."

"Maybe. But I'm not getting any until Shawn and Juliet are home. I just wanna make sure Shawn is okay."

"I'm sure he is. He's my best friend." said Gus. Alex looked at him.

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Since we were kids, younger than you. Why?" Alex glanced down.

"I have a friend in England that I haven't seen since I moved. He and I kinda got into things like you and Shawn seem to, and it makes me miss him." Gus nodded.

"Do you still talk with him?" Alex shrugged.

"Sometimes, but it's not the same as seeing him in person."

"Maybe he could come over and visit you sometime."

"Maybe, when he's not dealing with his divorced parents." Gus winced. That sounded terrible.

"Well, why don't we watch something cool?" Gus flipped channels until he settled on _The Bachelorette_. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"What? I like reality TV!" Alex rolled his eyes but didn't argue, watching the show with the darker man in silence.

* * *

_**So, I did continue this. I haven't finished **_**Psych_ (even though I'm in the middle of the last season), so some things may not be right and I had to take them from the Psych Wiki. Juliet is Shawn's wife, but they didn't move to San Francisco. Shawn also never told anyone the truth about his 'psychic powers' (Juliet, Gus, and Henry are the only ones who know the truth) and Psych has been re-employed to help the SBPD on cases. Those are the only changes, I think._**

**_Please read & review!_**


	3. Night of the Living Poltergeist

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"We're home!" Juliet called, opening the door for Shawn and herself.

"We're heeeeeeere!" Shawn said in his best Heather O'Rourke voice. Juliet rolled her eyes. When there was no answer, they closed the door and looked around the house, searching for Gus and/or Alex, and it was Juliet who found them first. Spotting them in the living room, she smiled and quietly beckoned Shawn over, where they saw a sleeping Alex leaning on a very tired Gus, who himself looked ready to conk out. The couple left them alone and retired to their bedroom, trying not to disturb the two. Juliet helped Shawn dress for bed before examining his bandaged arm one more time, making sure everything was okay. She also had to slap his hand to keep him from scratching the bandage, even though she knew how much it itched him. As she dressed, Shawn respectfully turned his head away, despite having seen her naked before.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong?" asked Shawn.

"You're being quiet. Quieter than usual, definitely." Juliet looked at him, "Something on your mind?"

"Actually..." Shawn glanced downward, as if trying to avoid her gaze, "If it wasn't for Alex, I'd be dead right now."

"What?"

"When the first shot rang out, both of us stopped. I was trying to search for the shooter when he pulled me down just in time. If he hadn't..." Shawn shrugged. He didn't want to say it aloud, "Juliet, I have no doubt that Alex is hiding something big. He was treating the situation just like you did, and that scares me. What the hell did this kid go through to know what to do in that kind of situation and survive?"

"Maybe he just had good instincts." Juliet said, but her words were weak. She couldn't even believe herself. Shawn shook his head.

"You know that's _not _right." Shawn glanced up at her, glad she at least had her underwear on by now, and stared with a sort of fear in his eyes, "All of this landed on us at once. First, Alex loses his family. Then we learn he knows these mysterious people who both got him out of trouble and forged documents that say we adopted him the same day he lost his family. Finally, we get caught up in a shooting that's left someone dead. It's like the kid is some sort of weirdness-magnet, and I can't help but say I'm afraid for his life, not to mention us. We don't know how to raise a kid, let alone a British teenager! What are we gonna do?" Juliet leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Whatever we can. Right now, he needs us, so we have to do what we can to help him." She smiled at him, "I know you can do this, Shawn. We both can." Her smile dropped, "Besides, we don't have much of a choice. Until we can prove that we didn't sign those forgeries, he's under our custody. We have to make the best of it."

"Then no way am I letting my Dad know that I've got an adopted son." Shawn flopped back on the bed and winced when it bothered his wounded arm, "I don't wanna subject Alex to _that_ torture."

"I suppose." Juliet, now dressed, stretched, "I'm gonna go and help Gus put Alex to bed. You stay here and rest, get comfortable. Tomorrow's another big day." Shawn nodded and watched his wife leave the room. He knew he should be resting, but his brain kept thinking up things about Alex. The kid was British, he had ties with certain mysterious people (government?), he could possibly best Lassiter in a shootout (he had the same, always ready-yet-steady hands the detective had), and there was little info of his previous life. Even after several searches, the department had barely been able to come up with anything substantial. The kid was born in London, his parents died in a plane crash when he was a baby, he'd lived with his uncle for fourteen straight years, he'd lost his uncle and lived with his housekeeper who he'd known for seven years, then she died and he'd been adopted by the family of a friend, who had then died that day. He'd also gotten sick a lot during the past year-and-a-half, suspiciously so, but there was nothing to tell him why Alex had mysteriously been out of school otherwise. He was an avid soccer player ('football,' he'd called it, as many Britons do), great martial artist (Black belt by the age of twelve was quite the accomplishment), climber, sportsman (except for riding horses, he seemed to despise that), and so many other things. He was also charming, sort of like Shawn could be, in his own way.

In fact, Alex reminded the fake psychic of Despereaux a little. Or Despereaux before the thief revealed himself to actually be a spy working with Interpol (which could or could not be true, Shawn and Gus still weren't sure on that). And both reminded Shawn of James Bond, being British, charming, and certainly capable of elegantly navigating their way out of a fight (though Alex was less so). As he thought more about Despereaux's spy/thief skills, they continued to connect to Alex in the way that Juliet's and Lassiter's had. Alex was more than a boy who could get himself out of a gunfight with such a cool head that he'd make Lassiter seem about to blow a fuse (which wasn't hard, honestly), he was an enigma, and he was keeping Shawn up and away from resting. The man sighed, rubbing his temples and trying to distract himself from thinking about Alex when Juliet came back in, a frown on her face.

"I just got Alex situated on the couch and Gus left, but not before he mentioned something worrying."

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"He talked with Alex, and the kid thinks he's at fault for the shooting?"

"What?" Shawn sat up using his hurt arm and immediately regretted it, "Ow, gotta stop doing that. Anyway, why would he say that?" Juliet shook her head.

"I don't know. Gus didn't try to ask him any more about it." Juliet tilted her head as she examined her husband, "And it looks like you've been thinking a bit about him, too."

"Well, he's just not the kind of kid you see everyday. Something's not right here, Jules. Remember what I told you about Despereaux?"

"The famous art thief?" Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, him. Alex reminds me a lot of him, or at least some kinda young James Bond."

"Like the series?"

"No, like the real Bond!" Shawn rubbed his temples, "I can't stop thinking and worrying about this. I _know_ something's very wrong, but I just can't put my finger on it and it's driving me crazy!"

"Easy." Juliet soothed, sitting on the bed with him and placing her hands on his knees, "Maybe he'll tell us a little more about Jones and Crawley tomorrow and that can help us learn a bit more about him."

"But-"

"Shawn, please. You're not gonna heal if you don't get any rest!" He had to concede to that point. He kissed her.

"Juliet, I don't deserve you."

"I know, but I'm here anyway." She brought the covers over them both and turned off the lamp that had been keeping the room lit, "Goodnight, Shawn."

"Sweet dreams, Jules." He rolled over and tried to get to sleep, he really did, but thoughts of Alex were making that really hard. Dreams weren't making it any better.

* * *

_Alex was with him, both crouched, wary of being shot at. Alex led him out of the building, where they had been trapped. As soon as they were safe, he was on his hands, panting, while Alex was checking for someone who might've followed them._

_"Shawn?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Catch me." He didn't know what the kid meant at first until Alex suddenly fell forward And he moved forward to catch the blond. As soon as his arms closed around Alex, the boy disappeared in an explosion of blood._

He woke up in a cold sweat. He hated nightmares, especially when he couldn't remember them. Rolling over, he put an arm around Juliet and fell back asleep. Even if he was in pain, he didn't feel it, a sluggish mix of sleepiness and adrenaline numbing him to his wound.

* * *

_Handle with care_, stamped across his body, _I'm lethal yet fragile_. That's what Alex's body language conveyed when Shawn saw him awake the next morning. He was tense, yet still a teenager, strong and weak at the same time. It disturbed Shawn on so many levels, so he tried to lighten the mood while making breakfast. Usually Juliet was the first one awake, either making breakfast or going out for a run, but she was still asleep, and so Shawn was left to deal with this.

"So..." Shawn racked his brain for something to say, "How's your morning been?" Alex glared at him. Shawn winced, "I'll take that as a bad thing. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't blame you. Really, the only thing I like about getting up early is the breakfast."

"I'm also still not used to the new timezone." Alex muttered, rubbing his eyes.

_He's from England, who are several hours ahead of us. No wonder he looks so crappy._ Shawn thought.

"I thought you'd been living here for a few months." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but it still takes a while to get used to the change. Especially when you've lived the past year in my place..." Alex quieted and said the last part in a whisper, but Shawn still caught it. He raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask about it but then decided against it. Alex probably wouldn't have answered him anyway.

"Here." He put some breakfast on a plate, "Bacon and Eggs, scrambled, not stirred." Alex snorted and Shawn smiled. The boy picked up a fork and began eating, which the man was glad for. He was afraid Alex wouldn't take a bite for two reasons. One, he wasn't exactly the best cook, that went to Juliet. Two, Alex didn't seem like he wanted to eat at all. Maybe he had to look a little closer than just the surface to figure out Alex.

"So, how do I say this..." Shawn sat opposite the blond and ran a hand nervously through his hair, "Y'know how that thing said that we adopted you? I mean, it seems we did, but Jules and I have never been parents before, we just got married a few months ago, so be nice on us, please?"

"It's okay." Alex said, "Besides, I know you two weren't the ones who wrote those documents, it was Jones. She wants to make sure that I'm safe, and if it means I spend the rest of my teenage years with a psychic and his detective wife, then so be it." He angrily munched on his bacon, frowning. Shawn contemplated his answer.

"So she's _kinda_ like one of those childcare workers, but she's way more than that, am I right?"

"Who knows." Alex shrugged, "I don't know anymore. But you never can tell with people like her."

"But _who_ is she? And I don't mean her name." Shawn tilted his head, frowning worriedly, "Since Juliet and I are now your parents, you know we're here to help you. I'm not saying you must, but you can always tell us anything, whether or not we're your parents. We-"

"You want me to be okay, I know. Like I said before, though, you wouldn't believe me."

"Then tell me, before we get another interruption!" Shawn tried not to raise his voice or sound angry, but he saw Alex's eyes flick up to him in surprise before turning to irritation.

"I get that, you don't have to harp on me for it, it's not my fault."

"Alex, I didn't-" Shawn put his head in his hands, "Oh, now I know how my dad felt with me."

"If you were anything like me as a kid, I feel sorry for your dad."

"Yeah, but if you grew up with him, you'd have acted the same way." Shawn rubbed his hands down his face tiredly. I was still the morning and already he felt tired. _Where's Jules when I need her?_

"Morning." Speak of the devil. Juliet was yawning and stretching as she entered the room. She took a quick look over the scene in front of her before grabbing her breakfast and saying, "I don't know what's going on but I don't wanna have any part in it."

"A little late for that." Alex quipped.

"Gonna go for a run after breakfast?" asked Shawn, trying to de-stress himself. The kid hadn't stressed him before but now things were different. Maybe it was because he wasn't a morning person. Maybe because he didn't wanna deal with shit today. Maybe because he didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"Maybe." Juliet said, "It's a little later than usual for that." She sat down at the table with them and began eating, causing everything to quiet down for a few minutes. Then Alex spoke up again as a thought occurred to him.

"After you guys go to work, what about me?" Alex asked, getting their attention, "Are you gonna leave me at home or what?"

"I'm sure you can go with Shawn today." Juliet gave her husband a look, "Right, Shawn?"

"Sure, Jules." He nodded. He knew she couldn't take Alex and they weren't about to leave him at home alone, even though he was sure the blond could take care of himself. He just hoped he didn't snap at Alex or anything, "What'll you be doing today, anyway?" Juliet glanced at Alex, who looked away, knowing that she was about to speak of his situation.

"Looking more into the explosion at the rental house as well as the adoption documents, the shooting from yesterday, Jones and Crawley, and whatever else might cross my desk." Juliet didn't take her eyes off her new 'son,' "And Alex, I promise that we'll get to the bottom of what happened to your family, along with whoever pulled this terrible thing over on you."

"What terrible-?" Juliet jabbed Shawn in the side with her elbow and he got the point, "Oh. Oh right."

"Any way to get to your office, then?" Alex murmured, trying not to barge in but wanting to know how his day would go.

"I've got a motorcycle-" Juliet jabbed him again, "-which you won't be riding on, ever, so we'll ask Gus if he can pick us up. Which means I should probably call him now and make sure he hasn't left for his job yet." Shawn stood up and walked out of the room to use his phone without disturbing his family.

"But doesn't he work at the same place Shawn does?" Alex questioned.

"That's true, but before they started the Psych business, Gus had his own job." Juliet explained, "He doesn't work there as often now, but he's still gotta go to work during the week. And I don't know if I can drop you guys off, since it'll be a bit out of my way to work at the station."

"I'm fine riding on a bike." Alex said, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe so, but you're our child now." Juliet reminded, "As much as I know you don't like this, we have to look out for you, and that includes not riding on Shawn's deathtrap."

"It's not a deathtrap!" protested Shawn as he returned.

"You've gotten into several crashes with it." she pointed out, "We don't need childcare services on our tale if you two suddenly get into a crash and get seriously hurt!"

"Pretty sure we wouldn't, but it's not like you'd take my opinion into consideration anyway..." Alex mused.

"What do you mean?" Juliet turned back to him, confused, as was Shawn.

"Jones, not only is she the one that made the documents that said you two were now my parents, it's also all in her power to keep me from being touched by any service she doesn't want, including childcare." Alex gave a shrug, staring down at his breakfast as he moved it around with his fork, "I'm too valuable to her for her to let anything happen to me that she can prevent."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Shawn shared a glance with his wife but she didn't seem to understand either.

"Is she like, all-potent or something?"

"Omnipotent, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways." Alex shrugged again.

"As far as I know, that's mostly true. She can do anything she wants with no-one the wiser, even outside the law."

"Hmm..." Juliet thought for a moment, taking this information in.

"Only trouble is," Alex could tell what Juliet was contemplating, "you guys are mostly gonna get nowhere. Like I told your Chief, if they don't wanna be found, they won't be found. They're sneaky like that, the whole lot of 'em."

"Of who?" Shawn asked. Alex paused, as if seeming to consider his answer carefully.

"Who Jones and Crawley work for. I can't really tell you."

"If you're scared-" Alex shook his head at Juliet's words.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not allowed to really explain the whole thing without getting you in trouble." He hung his head, "It's bad enough you were involved in that shooting because of me, I don't wanna make things worse for you."

"Gus mentioned that to us last night, right before he left." Shawn was now very concerned, "How are you so sure that the shooting was your fault?"

"Simple: the gunman was hired to come after me, to finish the job that the house explosion started. And _that_, I'm pretty sure, was caused by revenge." Alex seemed to curl in on himself, as if getting ready to reject anything they were about to ask him.

"Shawn, a moment?" Juliet took her husband by the arm and they left the room, going down the hall to make sure they were out of Alex's earshot.

"Okay, he _definitely_ knows what's going on, but he can't tell us because of whoever Jones is working for." Shawn stated, "All leads that make no sense right now."

"I'm sure I can figure them out at the station after telling everything to Lassiter. Some of this sounds familiar, honestly, like I've seen or heard it before." Juliet shook her head, "Just keep him safe today, okay? If he's right about the gunman coming after him to 'finish the job,' then other people will probably come after him. I just don't want him getting hurt."

"You and me both." Shawn glanced past her to see Alex eating again at the table, more gloomily, "I mean, he's just a kid. He's lost everything in the course of a year, almost, and now he might be hunted down by people who want serious, life-ending revenge on him? It makes my skin crawl."

"Hopefully everything he's given us can give me a good enough idea of what's going on so we can get him some more protection." Juliet glanced back too, "I get the feeling that it's gonna take more than just the two of us and some officers to protect him."

"And maybe, if he says a little more, you can put all the pieces together." Shawn suggested.

"Don't force him though, okay? Forcing him to tell us isn't gonna get us anywhere. He has to tell us himself, when he wants to." Juliet looked at a clock on the hallway wall and grimaced, "I really need to get going now. Is Gus coming?"

"Yeah. He's got his job today but he can come and drop us off at the office." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Stay safe today."

"You too." She hugged him, then went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Shawn returned to the kitchen to keep an eye on Alex and finish his own breakfast. When Juliet was done dressing, she grabbed a piece of toast, hugged Alex goodbye, and continued out the door. She had her own car to get to work, so now the two were left alone. Alex stared at Shawn. Shawn stared back. He came up with an idea.

"Hey, you ever seen _My Cousin Vinny_?"

"Is that a movie?"

"More than that! What about _Poltergeist_?"

"I get the feeling that if I get a negative answer, you're gonna spend the whole day with me, watching them."

"That's the spirit!" Shawn gave him a pat on the shoulder as his phone buzzed.

'_I'm here.'_ was the text from Gus.

"Alex, how soon do you think you can get dressed?"


	4. It's No Time For Fun And Games

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"So as I was saying," Shawn spoke as he and Alex hopped into the Blueberry, "You, Me, _Ghostbusters_, as soon as we get to the office."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Shawn waved it away.

"We're off right now, not a job in sight. Right buddy?" He turned to Gus, who began to drive off.

"For now, but who knows when something'll come up?" Gus reasoned, "And it'd be just our luck for something to happen while you're with us!"

"True." Alex nodded, "And I have my own string of bad luck anyway." He turned to look out the window, "Things probably won't end well with our luck combined."

"C'mon, you don't have bad luck!" Shawn protested.

"Yesterday." Alex pointed out. Shawn winced.

"Okay, yeah, you have a point. But you don't have bad luck _always_!"

"How do you know? You don't know my life. And don't even try looking for it." Alex was closing off to them again as he gazed through the window. The men shared a look and Shawn sighed.

"So you guys are just gonna watch movies all day?" Gus asked, lowering his voice despite knowing Alex would probably overhear anyway.

"For the most part. This kid doesn't even know _Ghostbusters_, man. _**Ghostbusters**_." Shawn waved his arms slightly to illustrate his point, "He barely knew the remake and that one's just terrible!"

"You're kidding!" Gus' voice was indignant, "You better have a movie marathon!"

"Planning on it." Shawn glanced at him, "But dude, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Shawn dropped his voice.

"He's like Despereaux or a young James Bond. He's hiding secrets and I really wanna help him, but since he's not telling us anything, I don't know what to do."

"Let him tell you when he wants to. You can't just force help on him." Gus advised.

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that?" Shawn sighed, irritated, "And Jones and Crawley are really getting on my nerves. We've tried to find out about them but so far, nothing's come up. And how did they forge the docs that had me and Jules adopt Alex? Why did they do it?"

"Maybe they're trying to protect him?" Gus suggested.

"But _why_? That's what doesn't make any sense to me! Nothing does!" His voice was rising slightly until Gus gave him a glare as Alex glanced at them. Shawn blinked, then sat back a little to calm down, "Sorry."

"So what if nothing fits together? Why does this bother you?"

"...He's just a kid, Gus." The fake psychic glanced in the rearview mirror at Alex, trying not to give himself away, "He doesn't deserve any of this and it all screams like some kind of weird plot to do something."

"I think you're being a little overprotective." Gus murmured, "I can't help you with anything there. You're the detective here, not me."

"Fine." Shawn huffed. All was silent for the rest of the trip to the office. When they arrived, Shawn and Alex left the car and entered the building. As Gus was about to leave, suddenly Shawn rushed back out.

"Gus!" he cried, "Gus!" The dark man rolled down the window.

"What, Shawn?"

"I think we have ourselves a case!" squeaked the lighter man.

"Wait, where's Alex?!" Gus climbed out of the car as Shawn paled and ran back inside. Gus followed him and paled himself as they came across the dead body of a man on their couch, leaving a bloodsplatter in the nice cushions. Gus felt the urge to be sick at the sight and it got worse when he saw Alex actually _examining_ the body, as if looking for evidence like Lassiter and Juliet. As Gus got sick in the nearest trash can, Shawn watched as Alex examined the man easily, not getting sick or even looking pale. At least he wasn't touching anything, right?

"Looks like a .32 caliber." muttered the teen, "Wonder if there's a trace of the gun on the bullet."

"...How-?" Usually scenes like this didn't faze him, but with a _kid_ doing this and not freaking out, it was putting a major dent in Shawn's confidence.

"...I'm gonna call the cops." Gus said, voice shaking as he stumbled away from the scene.

* * *

"And the three of you just found him like this?" Lassie asked as the group of officers cordoned off the office. Shawn, Gus, and Alex were sitting on a bench outside as Lassiter questioned them. Shawn and Gus could've done it inside, but Lassiter didn't want Alex seeing the body again it case it traumatized him further. He also had to question the three as a group for now, and it all led up to here.

"Yeah." Shawn nodded, "I was bringing Alex to the office to keep an eye on him and WHAM, we see the guy on the couch."

"And you both ran out and joined Guster before you called us?" They knew Lassie was double-checking the facts but it was kinda annoying.

"Yep." Alex nodded. Shawn and Gus glanced at him but didn't call attention to his lie. Lassiter wrote it down, "Who was he?"

"We found an ID on him, his name is Michael Afton." Alex's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? You're certain?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Just that the name is also the name of a video game character." Lassie wrote it down.

"What game?"

"_Five Nights at Freddy's_. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but..." Alex shrugged.

"Anything helps." Lassiter said, "It'll be a few hours before the scene's cleared."

"I've still gotta get to work!" Gus realized. He'd forgotten in the chaos and now would be late. But where would Shawn and Alex stay for the day?

"Go ahead, buddy." Shawn waved off his concerned look, "I can take Alex on my bike and go to my Dad's." He gave a grimace, "As much as I don't want to go, it's not far."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Gus wasn't so sure about it.

"I've ridden motorcycles before." Alex piped up, "It'll be fine."

"Jules is gonna chew me out so much..." Shawn murmured to himself.

"I'm not gonna tell her anything." Lassiter added, "Unless you dig yourself into a hole, then you're on your own." And with that, Lassiter left the group alone. Gus dropped them off at the apartment and watched them take off before he left in his own car, knowing that they had a case and that Alex was giving him a serious case of the willies.

* * *

"Here we are." Shawn said as he parked the bike.

"Big house." Alex said.

"Yeah, and it all belongs to one guy." The man tucked the two helmets under his arm as they approached the door, "When he answers, let me do all the talking."

"Right." Alex took the time to look around. Shawn knocked on the door and it didn't take long for it to be answered by a balding man who had this permanent scowl on his face.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" The man frowned as he gazed at the bandages on Shawn's arm, mostly covered by his shirtsleeve but not completely.

"Nice to see you too. Look, can we stay here for the day?"

"'We?'" He glanced down and saw Alex, "Don't say you adopted a kid without telling me!"

"It's a _long _story." Shawn groaned, "Alex, this is my dad, Henry. Dad, this is Alex."

"Shawn-"

"I said I'll explain, okay?" Shawn pushed Henry back into the house, calling, "You can look around but don't touch anything!"

"Shawn!" And with that, the two disappeared upstairs. Clearly Alex's new 'father' didn't want him speaking to his 'grandfather' just yet and the boy was fine with that. Henry didn't look nice but he could be wrong. As it was, while he took stock of all the fishing stuff, his thoughts were running over the murder from that morning and couldn't let go. When Psych took the case (because Alex was sure Shawn would take it and convince Gus to join him), the blond would be there too. He'd gotten involved and now his curiosity wanted him to see it to the end. That wasn't the only factor, however, but if he spoke it, it was possible his luck would make it come true.

He didn't want it to come true, not at all. He couldn't kill anyone else, he just _couldn't_.

* * *

Minutes later, Shawn and Henry were back. Though he clearly disliked the circumstances of why Alex was in Shawn's care, Henry was treating Alex like his son, showing the boy all his fishing trophies while Shawn was trying to call Juliet. When he was finally able to connect to her, he wasn't expecting the anger she shot through the line.

"You could've asked Gus to take you guys to Henry's!" she said, "He could've died!"

"I was careful, Jules! We were wearing helmets!"

"Still!"

"Look," Shawn rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Have you found out anything else on Alex's case?"

"No." Juliet said sadly, "I can't find anything on Jones and Crawley in the States and I don't have access to anything overseas, especially since it's not in my jurisdiction. As for the explosion, it really was a gas leak and the home was rented by one Edward Pleasure, who was Alex's adopted father. Sabina was his daughter and Elizabeth his wife. He'd rented the home for a story in Santa Barbara, since he was a journalist, and so he'd taken his family with him, like a vacation."

"One that ended really badly." Shawn quipped. He could practically feel Juliet's glare through the phone, "Anything else?"

"Since I can't trace Jones and Crawley I can't make much progress on the adoption papers. As for the shooting, we learned the victim's name but that's about it. Even though both of us and Alex saw the shooter we didn't see much and so there's not much to go on." Juliet gave an angry sigh, "I wish we could do more for him. He doesn't deserve this, any of it."

"I know what you mean, but now it's our job to keep him safe." Shawn glanced over his shoulder at his 'son,' "I introduced Alex to my dad just now."

"How did it go?" Juliet sounded like she was wincing on the other end of the line.

"Pretty well, considering. They're getting along, Dad knows everything we know, and he's not trying to prod Alex about anything. It's the best I could hope for."

"Looks like I've gotta get back to work." Juliet suddenly spoke, "Bye, Shawn."

"Wait!" He heard the pause on the other end and went on, "Anything else about the murder this morning?"

"A little. It seems the ID was fake, but Alex's lead on the video game is giving us some progress. The lore is terrifying, though."

"I've heard. See you later, Jules." He ended the call and went back into the room, finding Henry telling Alex about one of his many fishing adventures that related to the mounted fish above the mantle. The kid looked kinda interested, kinda bored, and Shawn didn't blame him.

"...and that's how I caught the marlin!" finished Henry.

"Wouldn't it have been better if you set the fishing rod in one of those holders and reeled it from there so you wouldn't have a chance of going overboard or hurting your back if the line snapped?" Alex was blunt.

"I'm more fit than I look!"

"Uh huh..." Alex turned to see Shawn and gave him a look that clearly said, 'Get me out of here and I'll answer any question you want.' If that's what it took to get the kid to speak a little bit, Shawn should've taken Alex to Henry sooner.

"Hey, Dad," began the detective, "Do you mind if I show Alex the rest of the house?" Henry gave him a look, not believing that for a second, but gave a small nod. There was a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead." Alex practically _bolted_ to Shawn's side before they went upstairs. He guided the boy to his bedroom and made sure the door was closed before they began to talk.

"So, what's going on with you?" he asked, trying not to sound demanding, yet his voice was rising slightly, "Why can't Juliet find out more about Jones and Crawley? Why is it so hard to figure out _anything _that relates to you?"

"They're British, so you need British jurisdiction to really find anything out and then they'll take it away from you as soon as you do." Alex said, "As for why you can't figure anything out, don't ask me. I'm a bad luck magnet, it just _happens_." There were tears in his eyes, trying to well up, and Shawn knew he had to back down.

"Look, hey, don't cry! I'm not trying to be mean-"

"I know you're not." Alex wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting to appear as a crybaby, "You've read about my life but you don't _know _it. Don't deny it, I know you have, it's what a detective does."

"Alex-" Shawn began, then cut himself off. He went another direction, "I'm sorry. Is there anything you wanna do?"

"...Can I do anything I want?" Shawn frowned.

"If you think you're getting involved with this case-"

"I saw it first, I was there. I have a right to be involved and find out who wanted to kill that guy. Besides," Alex gave him a look, "You were the one to ask if I wanted to do anything."

"Me and my big mouth." Shawn groaned. Alex smiled. Shawn was glad the other wasn't crying anymore and briefly wondered why Alex had cried. He hadn't cried before, so why now? Had Shawn accidentally touched on something sensitive? Well, with Alex coming along, they wouldn't have to worry about him getting into trouble while they were away. But Juliet would kill them. Probably.

* * *

With Henry around, there was no way Shawn and Alex could go out anywhere without telling him and Henry was just as likely to skin them alive as Juliet was, so Shawn decided they might as well go through the movie marathon he'd promised. Henry had copies of the movies and so they spent the day watching _Ghostbusters_, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, _The Princess Bride_, and more. By the time the sun was setting, Alex was more versed in 80s culture than he ever thought he'd be, and he didn't know if that was a good thing. It wasn't like he could use it in conversation like Shawn could, not at all. But by the time they left, at least he knew a little of what Shawn was talking about sometimes. Juliet was waiting for them back at the house, having come in only minutes previously, and was glaring daggers at Shawn.

"What? What did I do?" Shawn asked, "We're wearing helmets!"

"Tomorrow, you're both staying home so you won't get yourselves killed." she said. She wasn't going to budge on it.

"Don't be so mad at him." said Alex, "He's just doing his job." He walked past them into the house, carrying his helmet.

"So, how was your day?" Shawn changed the subject, hoping to get Juliet's irritation off of him. She rolled her eyes but went along with it as they followed their 'son' inside.

"Pretty good. Tackled an armed robber when I was out buying groceries."

"Didn't get hurt, did you?" Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn's cheek.

"Trust me, I'm fine. How was your day?"

"Well, after Dad met him, we kinda had a movie marathon. He didn't even know _Ghostbusters_ until we watched it today. _**Ghostbusters**_!"

"Someone has been lacking in his education, then." She quipped, "How do you feel about having mac & cheese tonight?"

"Sounds great." He smiled, "Thanks Jules." It was only half an hour later and they were sitting at the table with Alex, having dinner. Unlike that morning, there was an uncomfortable feeling that hung in the air, even as Shawn and Juliet tried to bring up things to break it.

"How do you like the food, Alex?" Juliet asked. So far the only things they'd asked him had to do with his previous life and he hadn't answered any. In fact, the whole dinner he'd seemed quite gloomy despite his more cheerful attitude earlier. This got a response out of him in the form of looking up from pushing his food around and sometimes nibbling on it.

"Oh? Uh, it's good." He dropped his eyes.

"Well, it better be good. Juliet's the better cook out of the two of us." Shawn said, "You're lucky I didn't burn anything this morning!" Juliet gave his unhurt arm a light smack. He rubbed it in mock hurt, "What was that for?"

"Shawn, be normal." Alex gave a snort.

"Telling him to be normal is like holding a bone out to a dog and telling it it can't have it." Alex grinned slightly at the slightly offended look on Shawn's face.

"I can be normal! I just choose not to!" Juliet smacked him again.

"Just settle down, then." Shawn did so, glancing at Alex. The happiness, however brief, had now faded away to his uninterested look. There also seemed to be a hint of hurt as he stared at the food. He looked to Juliet and she seemed to have noticed too. They didn't want to ask but knew something was up. They were just as surprised when Alex suddenly began to speak.

"Before she died, Jack used to make me mac and cheese a lot." he muttered, "Not from scratch, she didn't like making anything big unless it was for an occasion, but this tastes a lot like how she used to make it." He glanced up, "Thanks for making it."

"No problem, Alex." Juliet gave him a welcoming smile and Shawn could feel that the awkwardness had finally lifted. Around an hour later he found himself standing in the doorway to Alex's room as Juliet bid him goodnight. Alex was a teenager, yes, but that didn't mean they didn't want to wish him goodnight. Shawn had gotten iit sometimes as a child and had the feeling that, no matter how much Alex said he didn't want it, the blond actually loved the gesture.

"What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" Juliet asked as she sat on the end of Alex's bed. The blond was dressed in fairly new pajamas, which one of the other officers had gotten for him that day. In fact, Shawn was pretty sure Alex had been given a giant care package of clothes from the department, since all his old ones had been destroyed in the explosion.

"Nothing much." Alex didn't even look at Shawn as he spoke, "Maybe another movie marathon."

"Well, just don't go out on the bike again. I don't want you getting hurt, even if you do wear a helmet." She gave him a hug before switching places with Shawn. Hesitantly the man entered the room and took Juliet's seat on Alex's bed. Shawn stared into Alex's eyes and wondered if the boy had been telling the truth or had just lied flawlessly to the both of them. If it was the latter, Shawn wondered how he could do it and if it would put someone in danger. But he didn't have long to wonder, as he had to say goodnight to the boy before he could go to bed himself. They shared some pleasantries and a hug, but as Shawn began to pull away, Alex held on a little tighter and whispered something in his ear.

"Tomorrow, use your psychic thing and tell them about the .32 caliber. It could be a lead." And with that, Alex laid back, smiling as if he hadn't just told Shawn what he'd noticed at the murder scene. The man stared at him for a moment, surprised, then composed himself and joined Juliet in closing the door. Juliet couldn't know what they were planning to do tomorrow and certainly not what Alex had told him. The teen had said it so matter-of-factly that it had sounded like he was speaking of a normal conversation instead of a weapon of death. Shawn knew he wasn't going to have good dreams that night with that knowledge floating around in his head.


	5. What's Your Greatest Fear?

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The next morning, after Juliet had left and Shawn had suggested about the bullet (she knew he wasn't psychic, there was no way she'd believe any story he told her about what Alex said the night before unless it was the truth and he certainly wasn't saying that), father and son were planning on heading to the Psych office to look for clues, then maybe stop by the department and see what Woody had found out.

"How did you know about the bullet, anyway?" Shawn asked after they arrived. He hopped off his bike, followed by Alex, and they stepped past the police tape and went inside, "Did you use to go hunting or something?"

"No." Alex looked away, uncomfortable, "I learned a lot about how to handle a gun. That's all."

"I see." Shawn nodded, understanding he wasn't willing to talk more about it, and they examined the scene. It would be at least another day or two before the cops would let them come back but, being the department's resident psychic detective/consultant, Shawn had the feeling they wouldn't get in too much trouble for it. As it was, they gazed at the couch where the victim had been the day before. As Shawn looked around the office, Alex checked around the couch. Shawn asked, "Find anything?"

"Except where the bullet passed through the couch, no. Did you learn anything more about the case yesterday?"

"Well, the ID was fake but the connection to _Freddy's_ is apparently going somewhere." Shawn glanced up from where he was checking Gus' desk, "How much do you know about the game, anyway?" Alex shrugged.

"Not a lot about the mechanics, but I was really interested in the lore. Mostly after I lost Jack, actually..." His voice dropped. Shawn thought quickly about how to distract Alex from his sadness.

"Well, what is it about the lore in the game? Jules said it was really kinda creepy."

"Not that creepy. Not if you don't mind the ghosts of murdered children possessing animatronic animals in a pizza joint and killing the night guard they think killed them." Alex snickered at the look Shawn was giving him.

"There is so much in that one sentence I both wanna know and don't. But if it's connected to a pizza place, maybe that's where we should look next, after we meet with Woody."

"Sure, if Juliet doesn't catch us first."

"Oh, right." Shawn glanced away for a moment, uncomfortable at the thought, "Look, when we get there, let me handle all the talking."

"If you think you can talk us in, I'd love to see that."

"O ye of little faith, watch me."

* * *

_**20 minutes later:**_

"I was wondering how you'd sneak me in, but it seems you didn't think about the Chief, did you?" Alex's arms were crossed, eyebrow raised at Shawn.

"Vick, I swear he's just tagging along for today-"

"Spencer." Vick gave a heavy sigh, as if she really didn't want to speak at the moment, "That's not why I asked you here."

"Well, Alex hasn't done anything. Just let that be known." Shawn glanced at his 'son,' "Right?"

"I'd rather sit back and watch the carnage." Alex spoke.

"Spencer, Alex, I asked you here because something has come up concerning Alex's life overseas." Immediately Shawn grew interested and Alex lowered in his seat, as if not wanting to be seen.

"What do you mean?" He glanced at the teen but Alex was avoiding their eyes, looking down and to the side.

"It's nothing major, but I wanted to know more about how Alex was involved with a school shooting before he went to Cairo earlier this year."

"Wouldn't call it that." The blond murmured.

"Then what would you call it?" Vick leaned on her crossed arms. Alex was silent. She continued, "Mr. Rider, from what I've learned, you disappeared after your classmate was shot and I want to know if you had involvement with that. If so, you could be seriously charged." Alex looked up and met the Chief's eyes.

"I had no involvement." he said coldly, "And my classmate that was shot was my best mate, Tom. If I was involved, I never would've let him get hurt." Vick and Alex continued to lock eyes for a few moments before Vick slowly nodded.

"I was hoping you might say that. I don't want to press charges on a 15-year-old if I can help it. However, that doesn't mean you're out of the woods. If I were you, I'd be extra careful here on out. You both may go."

"Thanks, Chief." Shawn gave her a smile and they left the Chief's office. He wanted to go down and see Woody, but now he couldn't be sure he could take Alex with him. He was certain that Alex had just lied to Vick's face, even if he couldn't really tell. And to be good enough to lie that well meant that Alex was either extremely good at lying or had been taught to be that good. Neither thing was doing well for Shawn's conscience.

"Well?" The psychic was taken out of his thoughts as he looked down at Alex, "Are we going to the coroner's or not?"

"Alex, I-"

"I didn't lie to her, Shawn." Alex frowned, "Even if you think I lied, I didn't. Just trust me for once, will you?" And with that, Alex began moving down the hall, deeper into the station. Shawn went after him and kept Alex close, unsure of whether Alex was telling the truth or not. How could he trust anything the kid said?

* * *

"So you're the new arrival, huh?" Woody held out a hand, "Dr. Woodrow Strode, but just call me Woody!"

"Alex Rider." Alex shook his hand and glanced at the body on the table.

"This our man?" asked Shawn, somewhat curious how Alex wasn't grossed out and worried about it at the same time.

"Yep. Otto Ladzinski, a.k.a. Michael Afton. Shot six times in the chest and once in the head." Woody pointed to the side of the dead man's head. Alex went to lean down but Shawn pulled him back up, giving him a look. Alex ignored it as Woody went on, "It's really interesting why he decided to choose that name as his alias. He works at a pizzeria, like Afton, but he was the manager instead of a security guard!"

"The manager?" Shawn asked. This was news. Woody shrugged.

"That's what I've been told. I wonder if he was so bad someone decided to make him cold-hearted, literally!"

"Or he could've just been a major prick." Alex mused, eyes on the body, "Do you think he tried calling you guys before coming to the office?"

"Maybe. I'll check voicemail later."

"So, Alex, do you know what the coroner practices are like in England?" asked Woody. Shawn gave the older man an affronted look that he'd ask the teen such a thing.

"No, but the nurses sure hate it when you try to climb out the window with a broken arm because you've been cooped up in there for two weeks."

"Interesting." Woody wasn't fazed by the comment at all but Shawn was and it caused him to stress even more about Alex's past, as much as he tried not to.

"Look, we've gotta go now." Shawn guided Alex out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "See ya, Woody!"

"Bye Shawn!" The coroner happily waved to them as they walked out the doors. Alex gave the fake psychic a look.

"Did my words jog your memory or something?" Shawn stopped pushing Alex to rub a hand over his face.

"If this is how my Dad felt..." He shook his head, "One, yes they did. Two, why the hell would you try to leave a hospital if you weren't released yet?"

"Don't tell me you haven't tried it." Alex gave him a knowing look. He had the feeling Shawn must've tried it at least once in his life, if Alex's profiling was right. Shawn waved it off.

"Not the point. Just… No offense to you, but the more you mention about your past, the more I worry about you."

"You're not the only one." Alex shrugged, "Piece of advice: I told Tom and Sabina everything that happened to me, so they knew what I went through, but they didn't understand it. The Pleasures tried to help and look what happened to them." The boy glared, "Stop trying to help me and save your own skin, arsehole. Juliet's too, if you don't wanna let her get hurt." Alex turned around and went up the stairs. Shawn followed, mind whizzing about as he tried to make sense of what the blond just said. Right as they topped the stairs and entered the main hall of the station, Juliet came over.

"There you are!" Shawn only had moments to give an 'Oh Crap!' face before he tried to think of an excuse. Juliet and Alex greeted each other first (Juliet would've hugged Alex but could see he wasn't in the mood for it) before she turned to Shawn, somewhat angry.

"Don't tell me you drove over here on your bike."

"We did not drive over here on my bike, we drove on Alex's." The boy rolled his eyes, as did Juliet.

"And were you down at Woody's? With _Alex_?"

"Didn't bother me." Alex shrugged, "I like Woody, he's fun."

"Well, at least we know who can babysit." Shawn tried. Juliet was still glaring at him and he sighed, "Jules, the murdered guy might've called Psych before he came over. I'm gonna go check the phones with Alex. He's gotta stay with someone and I'm better than my Dad, aren't I?"

"Not by much." Alex muttered, but they both caught it. Shawn was somewhat hurt that Alex would think of him like that but didn't say anything, Juliet speaking up for him, "Don't say that!"

"Then what's your opinion?"

"Um..."

"Do you really think I'm like my Dad, Jules? _Really_?" Shawn was insulted.

"Not a lot, but..." Juliet gave a helpless shrug.

"I'm not!"

"You are. Saw it with my own two eyes." said Alex.

"Maybe I should start grounding you, then." The teen was unfazed by Shawn's threat.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Boys!" Juliet stepped between them, "Try getting along, please? On the way to the office, why don't you try talking about yourselves and make things work?"

"Fine." Shawn nodded. Alex shrugged again.

"We'll see if you get anything out of me." He began walking to the front of the station.

"He just never waits, does he?" Shawn gave Juliet a peck on the cheek, "Good luck today, Juliet."

"Good luck with him." she said back, then watched him rush after their 'son.' Alex had been in their lives less than a week and already he was causing problems. She hoped it wouldn't last.

* * *

"Well, Jules said we need to share some stuff to get along." Shawn said as he kickstarted the motorcycle, "My favorite sport is, of course, _gallinas bailando_. What's yours?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Your favorite sport is dancing chickens?" He had to yell over the wind.

"Wait, you understood that?"

"I'm fluent in French and Spanish. What do you think?" The more he stayed around Alex, the more he learned about the kid.

"But what's your favorite sport?"

"Football."

"You mean soccer?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you Americans call it, sure. My turn." Alex thought for a minute, "What's your greatest fear?"

"Greatest fear? Well, I really don't like pointy things, does that count?" Shawn could practically feel Alex's look through his helmet, "Okay, I get it." They pulled into the Psych office and Shawn continued, "Well, as much as I don't show it, I'm really afraid of losing the people closest to me. What about you?" Alex shrugged, taking off his helmet.

"A lot of things I feared have happened over the past year-and-a-half. There's not much I fear anymore."

"Really? Like what?"

"Forcing a horse to run off a cliff while a parachute is strapped to its back is one thing I never thought I'd do, but then again..." Alex shrugged. Shawn stared at him for a moment, then broke out in a grin.

"That sounds awesome! But really, tell me at least something that's happened."

"Jack died." Alex looked down at his helmet, "Besides Tom and maybe Sabina, she was the only other person I completely trusted. Then..." He shook his head, "Please don't make me relieve my memories." He walked past Shawn and back into the office. When he'd heard Alex's confession about the horse, Shawn knew he hadn't been lying but tried to play it off to get more information about Alex. What he didn't need was a depressed kid on his hands, nor the fact that Alex somehow managed to ride a horse off a cliff and survive, despite the parachute.

"Next time, I'm keeping my big mouth shut..."

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**So, I've finally gotten back into Psych again and going through the last season, 8, and I'm thinking that the background here is going to be somewhat-to-very AU. Instead of everyone moving on like in the last season, they're still in all their places as before, with the exception of Shawn and Juliet's marriage and Lassiter and Marlowe's daughter being born. The marriage has already come into play and Lassiter's daughter will have some significance later in the story, I promise.**_

_**The horse-off-the-cliff thing is one of the stories from Secret Weapon, the newest book in the AR series, collecting some of Alex's stories from other places.**_

**_(Spanish) _Gallinas bailando_ = dancing chickens, as stated by Google Translate._**

**_Sorry that this chapter's so short, but hopefully I'll be writing a little more for this soon. Please read & review!_**


	6. The Nine Lives of Otto Ladzinski

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

As Shawn checked the phone messages, Alex sat at Gus' desk, bored out of his mind. He wasn't exactly comfortable where he was, so he didn't allow himself to nod off or even close his eyes for a moment, just glance around the room. He took in all the various things scattered about the office that apparently made it feel like home and wished he could become a part of this, but that was impossible. He would always clash with Shawn, Juliet, and their group because he wasn't made for living, being a normal person. All he was was Death walking.

"Here we go." Alex glanced over as Shawn accessed the voicemail. The man looked through the machine for a few moments before pressing a button and a shaking voice filled the air.

"Hey, if this is the Psych office, I could really use some help. M-my name's Otto and I'll be over at three, okay? Please, _pick up_..." The voicemail ended and Shawn stopped it before it could move on to the next voicemail. He sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"Man, now I feel sorry for the guy. Sounded scared out of his wits."

"Wasn't that the same day when we met?" Alex asked.

"I think so. Gus and I were here before we came to check on you, so maybe he called after we left. We didn't come back until yesterday." Shawn fiddled with the controls a little more to check the time of the voicemail. Alex looked away, frowning. He hated knowing that he was likely the cause of the man's death in some way. Feeling Shawn's stare on him, Alex glanced back.

"What?"

"Don't feel like it's your fault. Trust me." Shawn got up, "The call came from Cheezy Chaucer's, probably where Otto worked. Not exactly a name worthy of a pizza joint, but it's what we've got to work on. Now, let's go get Gus."

"Why?"

"Gus and I, we stick together like Bill and Ted. Without him, we probably won't be getting anywhere. His supersmeller will help us solve the case, I'm sure." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Alex got up and followed Shawn outside.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now." Gus grumbled.

"Hey, we're getting food. You love food."

"Not during my work hours!" Alex listened to the conversation with his eyes closed, a smile playing at his lips. Listening to the two bicker was surprisingly calming. Gus went on, "And I am _not_ stepping inside a possibly haunted building!"

"It's not haunted."

"It's based on a game with haunted animatronics!"

"Would you step inside if it only had haunted food?"

"Shawn!"

"You two are hilarious, by the way." Alex spoke up, opening one eye as he felt the car cruise to a stop. Shawn and Gus looked back at him.

"Well, that's kinda what we do." Shawn said.

"No, it's not." argued Gus. Alex got out of the car and looked up at the building. They were in the parking lot of Cheezy Chaucer's and Alex was a little nervous at what they would find.

"Have you even called Juliet yet to ask if they followed this lead?" Gus went on.

"No, but I'm sure there's something they missed." Shawn strode forward, taking the lead. Gus was behind him and Alex trailed last. When they were inside, he looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like it's straight out of the Canterbury Tales." Alex commented on the medieval design.

"Well, the name _is_ Cheezy Chaucer's. Chaucer was the author of the Canterbury Tales." Gus said.

"Great, now I have _two_ smart people on my tail." Shawn groaned. They strode up the the register as Alex continued to look around. He could smell the kitchen from here and there were no animatronics. There were posters on the walls that depicted some of the characters from the Tales and there was a stage, where a live band was playing in costume. He had to turn back around as Shawn spoke to the cashier, a dark-haired man with blue eyes that were dulled with boredom.

"Hello, my name is Chris Parker, and these are my friends Brad Anderson and Daryl Coppersmith." Alex and Gus gave Shawn looks for dragging them into this name charade, "Brad and I are babysitting Daryl-" Alex's glare grew in intensity, "-and we wanted to spend the day here for his birthday." Alex rolled his eyes. The man raised an eyebrow.

"A little old for Chaucer's, isn't he?"

"He absolutely _loves_ the place, don't you, Daryl?" Shawn put an arm around Alex and the blond smiled brightly.

"Sure do!" he chirped. Gus did a double-take. He knew Alex was acting but it was still surprising to see such a somber boy so happy.

"Alright. Find yourselves a seat and someone will be with you shortly. Would you like a birthday special?"

"Of course!" Alex gave Shawn a panicked look. As Shawn went with basically all the bells and whistles, Alex went to Gus' side, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is he _doing_?"

"Probably a distraction."

"Then why does it have to involve _me_?"

"Don't like parties?"

"I don't like attention." Alex said. Gus nodded.

"It shouldn't take too long, whatever he's planning."

"I hope so." Soon enough Shawn was leading them over to a table and had the two sit as he stood. He steepled his fingers and began speaking, "So, you two are the decoys. Keep the employees busy and I'm gonna check out the manager's old office."

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on me?" Alex demanded.

"That's why Gus is here." Shawn pat Gus' shoulder, "Once they're over here, I'll escape in the chaos." Shawn crouched to Alex's level, "I promise this isn't gonna take long, just trust me and stay close to Gus."

"...Fine." Alex crossed his arms. Shawn nodded. Soon the employees were coming over to celebrate 'Daryl's' birthday and Alex put on a smile again. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Shawn escaped while they were singing 'Happy Birthday' and knew that his 'father' so owed him. Gus gave him a reassuring smile to help him out, but Alex didn't feel all that well with the attention. At least, once the singing was done, the employees left them alone for the most part. There were balloons and cake along with other goodies. Alex licked his lips at the sight of the food.

"Would it be bad if we ate some of this even though we have no idea who's paying?"

"If Shawn won't pay, then I guess it's being put on my card." Gus sighed, "Go ahead." Immediately Alex cut off part of the cake and began munching on it. Maybe there was some good to this idea after all.

"So, you wanna play some of these games?" Alex gestured around.

"Only if you think you can win against me." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"I can kick your arse anytime." Gus was pretty sure that was the English version of 'ass,' but he still smiled back.

"Bring it." They got up from their table and went over to the _Donkey Kong_ arcade game. It was best 7-out-of-12 and Alex was beating Gus at games he should've been good at, since he used to play them as a kid. They had unlimited chances on the games because of the birthday party deal and Alex yipped in joy when he won, pumping a fist. Gus shook his head, "You're good."

"I guess." Alex was genuinely grinning, "I've never played any of these before. It feels nice to be normal for once."

"Wait, you've never been to a place like this before?" Gus asked as they went back to their table.

"No." Alex's smile faded, "Mostly I didn't do much at home except play football and maybe a few video games, not to mention Snooker."

"Snooker?"

"I think it's kinda like Pool?" Alex shrugged, "Ever wanna play and I'll be happy to teach you."

"Alright." They went back to eating cake until Shawn returned, a triumphant look on his face.

"I have found some juicy details that I think will make or break this case." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Let's go." Alex dropped his eyes.

"Fun while it lasted..." Shawn glanced at Gus but the darker man gave him a look to leave it alone for now. They went back to the cash register to pay for the party and left. Once in the Blueberry, Alex asked, "So, what did you find out?"

"So, our old friend Otto has been replaced by an interim manager, but he did leave a few things behind. Most importantly, a few notes on profits not being what they should, and that someone's been making a few bucks out of it."

"So someone's skimming money from the business?" Gus asked.

"Exactimundo!" Shawn nodded.

"Wouldn't the police have checked this place out already?" Alex asked.

"Maybe so, but I believe there's another angle to this that they haven't thought of."

"And whoever was taking money might've been the one who shot Otto."

"No, we are _not_ getting in the line of fire, especially not with you here!" Gus pointed at Alex. The blond frowned.

"I'll be fine. Wasn't I the one who saved your best friend's arse?"

"Not the point! Look, Alex, it's Shawn's job to keep an eye on you, as well as mine. You get hurt, Juliet's gonna skin both of us."

"Dude, it's gonna be fine. He is not gonna get into any scrapes with us." Shawn assured.

"And why not?" Alex glared at them both.

"No." said the adults.

"Alex, you are my son right now, and I can't let you get into trouble with us. Thank you for saving my life, but _no_." Shawn said. Alex's eyes darkened yet he said nothing more. Shawn suppressed a shiver and turned to Gus. For some reason, the look terrified him. Alex was quiet for the rest of the time as Shawn and Gus argued over the case, listening and thinking. When they finally came to a decision on going to the station to see if anything new had cropped up, Alex made no comment. He made no sound as he went inside with them and this seemed to worry Shawn, for the man was about to speak up but Alex cut him off with a glare. He was in no mood to talk right now. Yes, he disliked what he'd gone through, what he'd accomplished, but it was because of his experience that he could take care of himself and so he wished that the adults would give him a little more credit. He followed Gus and Shawn over to Juliet's desk, where she gave them suspicious looks.

"Don't tell me you were trying to solve the case with Alex." she said.

"We followed up a lead, but Alex actually helped out!" Shawn said. Juliet looked to Alex, who could only nod. If it wasn't for him, they'd probably have had an even harder time getting into Chaucer's. Juliet sighed.

"Okay, fine, but don't let him get into any more situations, got it?"

"Right." Shawn saluted.

"Juliet, we wanna know some of the leads on the case." Gus said.

"Well, from what we've gathered, Otto used to be the manager, but then was killed for an unknown reason. We checked out his place of work and found that someone had been taking money from the business."

"Us too, but he called Psych before he was killed and we think he found out someone was skimming money from the inside but was killed when he tried to squeal." Shawn said, "I have no idea who'd wanna kill just to keep something like that a secret, but we've heard worse."

"Did you get a 'sense' on the employees about who it might be?" Juliet winked. Gus rolled his eyes as Shawn smiled.

"A little. I think someone at Chaucer's has something to do with it but I need to figure out a few more things first."

"Well, you might wanna hurry up. Carlton is interrogating the interim manager and the security guards right now."

"Think we could sit in on those? Might help me get a read on who knows what."

"You know where it is." Juliet said. Shawn kissed her.

"You're the best, Jules." And with a spring in his step, he headed towards the interrogation rooms, Gus following behind. Before Alex could do the same, Juliet pulled him aside, a worried look on her face.

"If something happens, you stay safe, got it? I don't like that you're tagging along with Shawn but I can understand why."

"I know, but I'll be fine." Alex said, "Have faith in me."

"I do, but a mother can't stop worrying." Alex frowned.

"Only in writing." He pulled away from her and ran to catch up with Shawn and Gus. Juliet couldn't deny that the reply stung but it was true. She was only his mom in writing. Alex needed more than that, but she couldn't give him what he wanted. No one could.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**The fake names Shawn uses are from **_**Adventures in Babysitting_._**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter! I've had most of it done for a while but I finally finished it just now. Now, please read & review!_**


	7. Assassination Afterparty

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex caught up by the time Lassiter was finishing up with the interim manager and Shawn and Gus watched. Shawn was frowning and Alex knew he was thinking, so he silently slunk to their sides.

"What I wanna know is if Mr. Ladzinski said anything to you before his death. After all, you were trying to become the manager before he died, weren't you?" Lassiter was asking. The interim manager was nodding.

"I did wanna become manager, but I'd never hurt Otto!" he said, "He wasn't exactly the kindest guy but he was nice and made sure things were running smoothly. Three times he fired people for trying to skim money off the business."

"Oh really now?" This caught everyone's attention and Lassiter leaned forward, "Tell me more about these three incidents."

"Well, the first time was over a decade ago..." The interim manager then described how an employee, Andrea Joseph, had skimmed money off the business for months before Otto had stepped up as manager and fired her, where she was consequently arrested. The other two instances were only a few months apart a few years after the first incident, but they didn't seem to stick as much as Joseph's story did. Alex glanced at Shawn and knew he was thinking along the same lines.

"I think we've heard enough. Looks like we've got a lead to find." said Shawn. Gus groaned.

"I hate running around after suspects..." he sighed.

* * *

After checking in with Juliet about Joseph, they found that she still lived in the area and so Shawn took the chance to go and ask her a few questions. Alex chose to go along with them rather than stay at the station and so was stuck in the car as Shawn and Gus went to the front door to knock. Alex watched them, glancing around sometimes, and when it seemed like they weren't going to get an answer, Shawn of course decided to sneak in. Alex rolled his eyes as they went around to the back, knowing he would've had a better time getting in, but continued to watch the front. Suddenly, his spy senses spiked and he had the sense to duck before there was an ear-splitting shatter and glass shards rained down on him. He had nearly avoided getting shot through the window. Things had just gotten interesting. He knew better than to leave the car but had to at least get a look at the shooter. Barely raising his head above the edge of the window, he caught a glimpse of a gun in an upstairs window from Joseph's place before he was forced to bring his head down again so as not to get shot. He was forced to stay crouched until the shooting stopped, and even then he didn't raise his head until his instincts relaxed. Glancing out the window, he saw a woman fleeing the house from the back, just a glimpse as she hopped from the backyard and over a fence to the next. Alex hadn't caught her face but was sure she had been the one shooting at him. With a pool of dread in his stomach, he was also sure of the reason why. But were Shawn and Gus okay?

"Alex!" Looking up, he found Gus leaning out of a window at the top of the house, waving to him. Alex was sure that was where the shooter had been and, as sirens came closer, he was glad that things were over for the time being.

* * *

Shawn's heart nearly stopped when he first heard the bangs. Immediately his first instinct was to find Alex and protect him, so he wheeled around to do so until Gus grabbed him.

"Let me go! Alex-"

"I know, but we can help more by stopping the shooter." Gus said. Shawn blinked.

"If he gets hurt-"

"It'll be on me. Now go!" Gus turned Shawn back around and pushed him forward. The quicker they stopped the shooter the sooner Alex would be safe. Shawn couldn't argue with that logic. Was this how his dad felt whenever he was the one in danger? Shawn so owed Henry for it if so. Both men then took off at a run, a rough idea of where the shooter could be in their heads. They came around to the back of the house and Shawn timed it just right so that when he forced the door open, the sound was covered by the blasts of gunfire. Inside was mostly clean, with the exception of Andrea Joseph sitting in a kitchen chair with a knife through her back. Shawn swallowed and searched for the stairs, first thing on his mind stopping the shooter. Gus was the first to find them and they ran to the second floor, but the gunshots were still above them. There was an attic but how could they access it? They split up, checking the doors and a trapdoor in the ceiling, until Shawn found stairs upward. By the time he wretched it open, the firing had stopped and coming down the stairs was a woman. Before he could down anything she kicked him in the chin and hopped over him, dashing past Gus on her way out. He wasn't letting her go that easily. Without a word Shawn got to his feet and chased after her, knowing somehow that she had been the shooter, the one trying to hurt his 'son.' Like when his dad had been shot, he was fueled by rage and a need to stop her from trying again, but she was too quick for him. By the time he'd run outside, she was gone. At least he'd caught a glimpse of her face. Photographic memory was the best. He raced around to the front and he tried not to gasp when he saw the shattered back window. All the bullet holes were at the back of the Blueberry, clearly aimed at wherever Alex was. And then the blond's head popped up and Shawn felt a wave of relief flow over him.

"Alex!" The boy got the door opened by the time Shawn was by his side and he took the other into a hug. All the fear that had taken him over was now gone, knowing Alex was safe. He'd never felt this way for anyone before except maybe Jules, Henry, and Gus. No matter how much Alex thought that he could take care of himself, Shawn wouldn't stop worrying and this was a reason why. Already he had bonded with his 'son' and it would be hard to break that.

"Um," Alex's voice was muffled in his chest, "can I breathe please?"

"Sorry." Shawn let him go and checked Alex with a quick glance, "You're not hurt?"

"No. This bug of a car is tough." Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, it is. And I'm glad you're safe." Alex gave a tiny smile.

"At least someone is." Shawn was surprised by the remark. He was about to ask when the cop cars finally pulled up, Juliet and Lassiter of course in the lead as Gus joined him and Alex at the car.

"I'd ask what happened but I think I might know." Lassiter mused at the scene before him. Juliet was the first one to reach them, also taking Alex into a strong hug before checking him over.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Alex rolled his eyes, "But the car might need a new door."

"Spencer-"

"It was a woman." Shawn went right into the explanation, no antics involved, "Joseph was murdered in her kitchen and another woman took the attic to shoot at Alex. I chased after but she got away." He couldn't get rid of the growl that entered his voice, knowing that he couldn't chase her down. Lassiter nodded. He opened his mouth again but Shawn beat him to it, "5'3'', dark brown hair, blue eyes, dark tan, legs that could kick a sheep into the next county." Shawn rubbed the bruise he was sure was blooming on his chin. At least he hadn't lost any teeth.

"Alright. Spencer, you and Guster take Rider to the hospital to double-check for injuries. O'Hara and I have got this."

"I'm fine." said Alex, but he was ignored. He went silently with Shawn and Gus back into the Blueberry and over to the nearest hospital, staring out the shattered window as he got farther and farther away from Juliet and Lassiter. Juliet noticed this and hoped Alex would be okay. Lassiter put a hand on her shoulder, the only reminder she needed for her job. Nodding, she took the lead as they went around to the back to start the investigation.

* * *

As Alex was examined, Shawn and Gus stood in the waiting room, Shawn unable to keep still. Gus didn't try to calm him, knowing how riled up his best friend was, and so suggested Shawn go outside to cool off, maybe even make a call or two. Shawn agreed and so that was where he found himself, phone in hand as he called his father. When Henry picked up, Shawn was still struggling with what to say, what he wanted to ask and what might help him come to terms with how close he had been to losing Alex. Man, he really had bonded so closely to the British boy in less than a week, hadn't he?

"Dad-" Shawn began, then stopped. He took a shaking breath, "Dad, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How worried did you get when I put myself in danger?" There was a pause.

"Is this about Alex?" Shawn nodded.

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes, "Gus and I were checking out this one place and left Alex in the car so he wouldn't get hurt but he was shot at and I was so scared. I didn't want him getting hurt but I didn't know what to do. Gus had to be the leader then, I was panicking about Alex so much I could barely think."

"But he's okay now, right?"

"He is." Henry gave a relieved sigh.

"Well, Shawn, it's part of being a father. You and I have it worse than others, having dangerous jobs, but you still have to force yourself to take control of the situation, especially when your kid is in danger. You remember when Gus was caught in the middle of that robbery a few years ago? You kept your head then."

"Almost didn't." Shawn admitted, "But I see your point. How can I make myself concentrate on the job, though? Alex isn't like Gus, he's just a kid, _my_ kid." Henry chuckled.

"That's not something I can tell you. It's hard but you have to figure it out yourself, how to think in that situation. If you can keep your cool when it's Gus, then you can do it with Alex. A lot of responsibility equals a lot of fear, Shawn."

"Yeah, I get that now. Thanks for the talk, Dad."

"No problem. And if Alex is anything like you were, you might wanna keep a closer eye on him."

"Will do." After saying goodbye, Shawn ended the call and stared at his phone. Henry was right, he had to figure out how to think and keep it cool if Alex was ever put in danger again, because next time could be worse. But how? Resolving to figure it out later, Shawn went back in to check on Alex.

"Feel better?" asked Gus once Shawn had come back.

"Lots. Thanks."

"No problem, dude. No one's come out yet but I'm sure Alex is fine. He's a tough little guy."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. He's my kid now, Gus, and he's not normal at all." Shawn bit his lip, "I can't believe I already care this much."

"I get it, but trust him." Before Shawn could say anything, the door opened, booth the doctor and Alex walking out.

"He has a clean bill of health." The doctor gave Alex a suspicious glance, "He's lucky to be alive."

"Can we go now, please?" Alex asked. He looked very uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yeah buddy." Shawn nodded, but turned to the doctor, "Is there anything else?"

"Well..." Alex gave the doctor a stern look, "No, he doesn't." The blond boy nodded.

"Thank you. See? He said there was nothing. Let's go." Alex was already walking off.

"Thanks a lot, doc." Shawn and Gus went to catch up with Alex, "You know that was rude, right?"

"I don't like hospitals." Alex kept his head down.

"Still, you shouldn't have been rude."

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry. Happy?" Alex snapped. Shawn knew that he must've really not liked it to be so angry and so he let it go.

"The company's gonna kill me for this." Gus groaned as they returned to the car, gesturing to the damaged door.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not like I meant to have a target on my back." Alex snarled. The men were taken aback by his suddenly angry disposition and glanced at one another. As Alex's father, it was up to Shawn to calm the boy but he had no idea where to start.

"Just take us back to the apartment, okay? I'll pitch in to fix the car." Shawn whispered to Gus. The darker man nodded. On their way back, Shawn sat with Alex but the blond refused to talk, only glaring into silence. Something had clearly set him off and Shawn hated not knowing what it could be. Suddenly his phone began to ring and so he answered, "Hello?"

"Shawn Spencer? My name is Victor Verduzco. I was the doctor at the hospital that examined your son."

"Yeah?" Shawn glanced at Alex but thankfully the blond was staring away from him.

"I know this is supposed to be patient confidentiality, but I wanted to know if his previous family tended to abuse him?"

"What?" Shawn kept himself from sounding too shocked so that Alex wouldn't become suspicious.

"During the examination, Alex didn't want to take his clothes off until I convinced him. He had many scars on his body and was angry at being revealed, but it had to be done. So do you know?"

"No, I don't, but thank you." Giving the man a goodbye, Shawn put the phone away. He tried hard not to stare at Alex and noted to pass the info onto Juliet when he had the chance. His son had scars, scars that were bad enough the doctor had to ask him by going around Alex, who clearly didn't want anyone to know. He understood that but it still felt terrible, knowing something he shouldn't, something Alex clearly wanted no one to know, but it gave him another way to understand the boy who was supposed to be his 'son.'

"We're here." Gus announced. Alex was already getting out of the car and Shawn started.

"Uh, thanks." Shawn struggled to get unbuckled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." Shawn said nothing more as he scrambled out after Alex. Gus was clearly giving him a confused look but what could he say? "Alex has all sorts of scars and I just found out and that's why he's mad?" No way. He'd explain later, once things had settled and he started understanding it himself. Soon enough he caught up to Alex, who was standing outside the apartment, waiting and storming silently. Shawn unlocked the door without a word and Alex went inside. He should let Alex calm down first before bringing anything up, and so he closed the door and headed to the bedroom, taking out his phone. Maybe Alex's scars, no matter how bitter a taste they left, would allow Juliet to figure out more about Alex's past, more about Jones and Crawley and why they dumped Alex on them.

* * *

_Death. The smell was strong in the air, not unknown to him. He was it, and it was him. It followed him like a dog, taking all that he loved for itself and leaving him only scraps. First was his parents, then Ian, then Jack, then the Pleasures. Now, slowly but surely, it was crawling towards Shawn and Juliet, jaws open wide, ready to make his life even worse. He couldn't let it happen, not again. So many had died because of him, from strangers to family, he wasn't going to let it happen again. So he grabbed Death's reigns and tried to direct it away from them, only for it to turn on him and consume him with all-powerful darkness._

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to wake from a nightmare. Checking the clock beside his bed, he sighed. It was 3:24 in the morning. He didn't feel sleepy and he knew trying to go back to sleep would make things worse. He threw off the blankets and put on some clothes in the dark before striding out into the apartment. Not hungry, he only moved to the living room, closing the door so as not to disturb Shawn and Juliet. Turning on a lamp and then the TV, he allowed his mind to wander as the national news hummed quietly on the screen. He hated people knowing things about him that he didn't want them to know. And the sudden appearance by the assassin could only confirm his thoughts of what was going on. This whole thing was part of a setup for him, putting everyone he was with in danger. But he couldn't back out of this, it would look suspicious, so what could he do?

_I have to keep them safe. Even from me if I have to._ Alex bowed his head, _That's all I _can _do._

* * *

**_Sorry if this is short, but it's more of a filler than anything. Please read & review, guys! I hope you like it!_**


	8. Give a Chance to Reach Sixteen Candles

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When he got up, Shawn wasn't surprised to find Alex already up and about, bags under his eyes. The boy clearly hadn't gotten any, if much, sleep. Silently, knowing that Juliet would kill them if she found any crumbs on the couch, Shawn fixed the boy a toasted cheese sandwich and let him stay on the couch. Alex had been angry the entire evening, refusing to speak to either of them even as they tried at times to get him to talk. He gave Shawn a small 'thank you' before munching on the sandwich. Shawn left him alone and returned to the kitchen, finding Juliet awake and fixing some breakfast for them. Shawn moved behind her and put his hands on her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Nice to see you finally up and about." he commented. He was sure Juliet was rolling her eyes.

"You're the one who sleeps in, Shawn, not me. Is Alex up yet?"

"Yeah, he's on the couch." Shawn rested his head in the crook of his wife's neck. Juliet hummed.

"You okay?"

"As okay as I can be about Alex."

"At least it's my off day, I can help keep an eye on him. We just stay home while you try to figure out this case."

"Careful with him." he advised, "Alex's mood can turn on a dime and anything can set him off. He's also way too curious for his own good. But were you able to get any info from Alex's scars?" Just the thought of the word left a bitter taste in Shawn's mouth. No kid deserved to have scars, even though he knew Alex was no kid. Juliet bit her lip.

"As much as I hate to say it, no. There's nothing since we don't know the specifics of his scars."

"Right."

"Shawn." Juliet turned around, "Don't beat yourself up about it. None of us could've known what he has, we don't know him that well. He could have so many terrible things we don't know about. This whole time you've been wanting me to trust Alex and I do, so you need to trust that he'll tell us everything when he's ready." She kissed him, "Promise?"

"I promise, but you stay safe, okay? I don't know why, but I get this feeling about Alex, whenever he's in danger, like he kind of attracted it, I guess?" Shawn scratched the back of his head, "It's hard to explain, but it feels like he's a walking bad luck charm. I love him, but I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Juliet smiled, "I've been through a lot with you and if I can survive that insanity, I can survive a lot more." Shawn smiled, but it wasn't genuine like Juliet's.

"Just be careful." They kissed again before Shawn left her alone. After losing so much time yesterday after the shooting, he wanted to get a headstart on making progress in the case. He ducked into the living room to say goodbye to Alex, "Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

"Better." Alex's attention was still on the TV. Shawn glanced at it. Like when he'd come in the first time, it was playing local news.

"I'm about to leave for the day. Jules is in charge, she's staying with you today. Stay safe." Alex looked up at Shawn, somewhat surprised.

"Oh. Okay." Alex went back to looking at the TV. Shawn glanced over Alex and found him tenser, frowning slightly.

"Do you _want_ to come with me?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Sorry, but not today. I don't want you almost getting killed again."

"I'd be fine." Alex said.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." Shawn reached and patted Alex's shoulder, "Like I said, Jules is gonna be with you. Be good." Shawn then left the apartment, leaving Juliet and Alex alone. He didn't move at all and soon enough Juliet entered to join him.

"Being a lazy bones today, huh?" She sat beside him, pausing when she saw the plate, "Did you eat something in here?"

"Shawn made me a sandwich." Juliet nodded. She could allow that.

"Do you wanna go anywhere?" Alex glanced at her.

"It doesn't matter to me." There was a pause before Juliet sat forward, trying to see Alex's face.

"Ever shot a gun?" He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Wanna go to the shooting range?" Alex blinked.

"Sure." Juliet smiled.

"After breakfast we'll go."

"Okay." Alex went back to watching TV. Juliet knew he wasn't the type of person to get sucked into it and she wondered why he was watching the news, of all things. She didn't try to change the channel, however, letting him watch what he wanted. She was a little worried that he'd shot a gun before, but he was old enough to have gotten in the booth with someone to get some experience in. She briefly wondered how good Alex was with a gun, then supposed she'd get to see it soon enough.

* * *

Juliet had brought her own gun to practice with and had the confidence to allow Alex to handle it if only he would let her show him how to work with it. Much to her surprise, when the gun was in his hands, he needed barely any adjustment at all. It could have just been beginner's luck or an instinct on how to handle the gun, but Juliet was sure that he'd handled one before and quite well if his posture was anything to go by. Because he was under eighteen she was required to be in the booth with him, but she was pretty certain he didn't need her there. For every shot she made he could match it, just like Shawn, but not as close. His aim was usually off by a few centimeters, but it was close enough. A mixture of pride and worry bloomed in Juliet, proud that her 'son' could shoot so well and worried about how well he could shoot. Shawn and herself both had excuses for their accuracy, Alex's only excuse was if someone took him to the gun range a lot, and for some reason Juliet doubted that. Also, it didn't help him blow off steam. In fact it seemed to depress him somewhat, alarming the policewoman, but she didn't show it.

"You were pretty good." Juliet commented as they left the range, heading for her car, "Who taught you?"

"My uncle." Alex said quietly. Juliet nodded.

"What else do you wanna do today? Maybe go to the arcade, get lunch? It's your day to spend with me, Alex."

"I know, but I don't feel like doing much of anything." Once they were in the car, Juliet turned her gaze fully on the younger blond.

"Is it because you thought you were going with Shawn today?"

"A little. I want adventure, but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Because of you? Alex, I don't think you could hurt anyone unless you had to."

"Don't say that. You don't know anything about me." Alex wasn't looking at her. The woman sighed.

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything, but I'd like you to try trusting Shawn and me. I know you don't like having us as your parents but that's what we are now and we're only trying to help you. We can't do anything if you don't trust us." Alex glanced at her, then looked away again. He was completely silent. Juliet didn't know what else to do to get him motivated. He turned back to the steering wheel, "Well, buckle in. I'll see if I can find a place for us to go see."

* * *

Alex waited for Juliet to get their meal. They were sitting in at a McDonald's and Alex had gone to find them a seat. It was a table by the window, only two chairs, and Alex stared outside, a mixture of bored and worried. Part of the reason why he had gone along with Shawn and Gus was to protect them, but without him his luck wouldn't affect them, right? So they'd still be safe. Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hated his luck so much. 'Luck of the Devil' didn't even _begin_ to describe it. He turned to stare at Juliet's chair and paused when he saw someone else sitting in it. It took him a moment to recognize the other teen but then his eyes slid closed because there was no way Tom Harris was sitting opposite him in a McDonald's in Santa Barbara, California. Was he going mad now, imagining his only friend in front of him to have some comfort?

"How you doing, Al?" Alex shrugged.

"Good, I guess. You?" Imaginary!Tom shrugged back.

"I'm doing as good as you think I am."

"So either very good or very bad."

"Don't be so negative!" Imaginary!Tom said, "But seriously, how are you feeling? I know you weren't exactly at your highest point after what happened to Jack."

"I'm fine." Imaginary!Tom gave him a look. It worked as well as Real!Tom's and so Alex sighed, "I'm not suicidal. I wanna reach sixteen, but I doubt my luck's gonna last much longer. I'm just being realistic." He stared out the window, "Once, I was very much suicidal, but now, not so much."

"Then what are you gonna do?" said Imaginary!Tom, "You lost the Pleasures, yeah, but now you've got other people who care about you. What's gonna happen to them when it comes time for you to leave?"

"Give them a goodbye? I dunno, I'll probably end up saving their lives in exchange for mine in some way." Alex closed his eyes, "Sometimes it's just not fair, Tom."

"Who are you talking to, Alex?" It was Juliet. Opening his eyes again, Alex saw that Tom was nowhere to be seen. Figures.

"No one." He took his Coke from the tray and began drinking. Not one word he'd said to the figment of his imagination was a lie, since he couldn't really lie to himself, but it helped him realize that every second could be his last. Everyone knew that, but to him it had a bigger impact because of the bad luck and death that followed on his heels like hounds. And, looking at Juliet, he knew making good times with her would end badly for both of them but he ought to give her at least one day of fun.

"Is there an amusement park around here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said we were spending the day together and I'm sorry I haven't made it fun. We could go there and go on some of the rides, right?" Juliet smiled.

"Sure we can. Finish lunch and we'll be off."

* * *

When they'd started playing the Water Gun game, among others, they attracted a small crowd because of their skill and competitive streaks. Well, Juliet had one for sure, but Alex was making it hard for her so that she'd have fun. This continued to happen with other carnival games, but the Water Gun and Skee Ball games were the ones that got the most attention.

"Rah!" Juliet threw the ball up the length of the lane and managed to get the ball in the 50-point mark, causing her to smile. But, looking over at Alex's pile of tickets, she knew she was barely in the lead. And yet her competitive streak was only overtaken by the small smile that adorned his face. Alex had barely smiled all day, so it brightened hers to see that he was having fun. He glanced at her, meeting her eyes, and then his next shot clearly didn't have enough power to make the 50-point mark and went down to the 10. Had he purposefully just thrown the game?

"What are you staring at?" he asked, taking up his pile of tickets. Juliet wanted to ask but decided to let it go. It was only a game, after all. Gathering her own pile of tickets, she was surprised to be met with cheers from the onlookers for winning the game. She blushed, smiling widely regardless, and then they were turning their tickets in for a prize.

"Haven't seen a game like that before. Maybe you two should come by more often!" said the vendor.

"No thanks." Alex shook his head, "Glad to put on a show, though." He was still smiling, even as he let Juliet choose what she wanted by using all the tickets combined. He wanted nothing, clearly, but Juliet still got him a little stuffed bear. He gave her a questioning look but said nothing, tucking the bear close to his chest. It was only when they were leaving the amusement park, the sun starting to set, that he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Juliet was carrying her giant stuffed unicorn and dog under her arms.

"Why'd you get me this?"

"Hey, you're a kid. You need stuff sometimes." The woman smiled.

"Okay." Alex didn't smile back. Juliet's face dropped.

"Did you have fun, at least?"

"Yeah, I did." The boy nodded. He said no more and so Juliet took them home. She'd bonded with her 'son' somewhat today, so she hoped they'd managed to connect. When they arrived, Shawn was already back and working on her laptop.

"What have I said about touching my stuff?"

"Ask you first." Shawn mumbled from behind his head, which he was leaning on, continuing to stare at the screen as he tapped away. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're home. Alex and I got stuffed animals!" She held up her prizes.

"That's great, Jules." Shawn still didn't look up. Juliet frowned.

"Good luck with him." Alex left for his room. Putting down the stuffed animals, the woman sat beside her husband. She looked at what he was staring at and found him scrolling through news articles.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded, "Just trying to finish up tracing this one lead." Juliet nodded. She watched him work for a few moments before he wrote something down and turned the laptop off.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Good." Shawn rubbed his tired eyes, "The woman we tried to see yesterday, Joseph? She'd been planning to sue the company for tons over something that happened at the restaurant while she worked there. But whoever murdered her did it before she could even start making a claim."

"Do you really think she was murdered just to keep her quiet, like Ladzinski?"

"No way." Shawn shook his head, "Unfortunately, I think she was a victim of the woman who tried to kill Alex. She had nothing to do with this whole thing, except for what she was trying to sue about." He showed Juliet the paper, "Before Otto came along, she filed a complaint about another employee who had been harassing her, someone who had a known history of violence but only _after_ she filed the complaint. His name is Arnold Schroeder."

"So we have another lead we can try tracking down."

"Yeah." Juliet glanced at him.

"Is there something else?" She had heard the change in his voice.

"I tried looking up more about Alex, trying to find out about the scars, but I couldn't. It's like everything went silent. I couldn't even get in touch with Dr. Verduzco."

"Shawn." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I understand, both of us want answers, but if we can't get any, then sometimes we just have to let it go."

"Even with Jones and Crawley, who basically had us adopt him without our permission? I mean, I love him, I can't _not_, but it scares me what other connections they have to Alex if they could so easily do all this."

"I know." Juliet had found her workdays filled with thoughts about them and Alex but she had tried not to worry about it, "I'm not saying forget about it, but right now what we need to do is solve this case and care for Alex. Right?"

"Right." Shawn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Right." He turned to her, putting the paper aside, smiling, "So, what did you guys win again?" Juliet jerked a thumb over her shoulder, smirking.

"That."

"Wow. I hope those aren't gonna replace me and my cuddles." He hugged her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She kissed him, "We had an awesome day. It took awhile to get him happy, but he had a good time, I think."

"That's good. I was kinda afraid he'd give you a hard time."

"No, he didn't do anything to disobey me, he was just not into it, I guess." Her smirk turned into a smile, "You should've seen what we went through to get the prizes, though."

"You can tell me later, when we're in bed. I fixed dinner. I hope it's not too cold."

"Only if you let it set for an hour."

"Good thing I didn't, huh?" Juliet rolled her eyes again.

"Just try not to overstress yourself with this. Aren't you supposed to be the fun one in this relationship?"

"Maybe." They got up and moved into the kitchen together, Shawn calling for Alex. It didn't take long for him to join them and they talked together, talking about their days, and the adults were surprised Alex didn't prod about what Shawn had found out. Again, he was mostly silent throughout dinner, and when it was time for bed, he actually smiled when Juliet went to tuck him into bed. There was still not much customization to the room with the exception of the bear, which was leaning up against the pillow. Alex took it into his arms, dressed in his pajamas as Juliet sat beside him on the bed.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "Did you?"

"Of course I did. I'd always have a good time spending the day with you." She hugged him, "Now I might be gone by the time you guys get up tomorrow, so be good for Shawn and don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Okay." Alex was smiling when she pulled away, "Juliet, I wanted to say something."

"Yeah?"

"Ever since what happened to Jack, I really haven't had a good day, but today kinda changed that. I wanna have another one soon."

"Sure, sweetie." After saying goodnight, Juliet returned to Shawn and they wished Alex sweet dreams before closing the door. He sat in the darkness for a moment, then tugged the bear to his chest and laid on his side. He had said that just to make his 'mom' happy because he knew that he'd never get the chance. Either something would happen to her, Shawn, or himself and it would never happen. He only hoped that Juliet wouldn't be so heartbroken when it was time for him to go.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**The title is a reference to the 80s movie**_** Sixteen Candles_._**

**_I understand that things might be becoming OOC but I'm trying to make it all fit. This was supposed to be a 'Day in the Limelight' kinda thing with Juliet, since she's as much Alex's parent as Shawn is so they could bond. I also wrote this in a single day. I hope you guys like this newest chapter! Please read & review!_**


	9. Pretty in Panic

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The next day, Alex and Shawn went with Juliet to the station to investigate the Schroeder lead. As Alex watched Juliet work on the computer, Shawn found himself leaning against Lassiter's desk. He was silent, watching his wife and 'son,' and he had no idea where Lassiter was. Not like he was in the mood to tease anyway. Like Juliet had mentioned the day before, he was overstressing himself, but it wasn't because of the case. Usually he'd be making references and jokes left and right to keep up his psychic front and calm himself, but with Alex now under his care, it wasn't as helpful. In fact, in the past few days he'd only been cheerful a handful of times, so much unlike himself. He rubbed his eyes. Juliet was right, he needed to start being the fun one again.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Lassie." Shawn didn't take the bait, not this time. Lassiter, who had been walking back to his desk, stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Not able to have any 'psychic visions,' Spencer?" he quipped. Shawn shook his head. Carlton was quiet for a moment before he sat at his desk and leaned forward, looking right at Shawn, "I don't call you by your first name a lot, Shawn, but what's going on?"

"Nothing." He never took his eyes off his family, smiling slightly when he saw Juliet laugh at a joke Alex had made. The Head Detective followed the fake psychic's gaze. He nodded to himself.

"It's Alex, isn't it?"

"What?" Shawn glanced at him.

"Finally having responsibility dumped on you has thrown you off. Not only do you have a wife to protect but also a son, too. I know how it feels."

"I guess. And Alex… He's kinda my kid, kinda not."

"So many secrets make you terrified for him."

"Right." Shawn scratched the back of his neck, "You have Marlowe and Lily, who's a baby. She gets into trouble, sure, but not like Alex."

"Spencer, I understand." Lassiter nodded, "I'm a parent too, as is the Chief. We've had kids longer than you, even if they aren't the same age. Don't be embarrassed to ask us for advice."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded, "Thanks, Carlton." Lassiter smiled.

"Thank you, Shawn. Now, let me get back to work."

"Hey, you were the one who started talking to me." Shawn shrugged but left Carlton alone, moving to Juliet's desk. He asked, "Anything?"

"Well, we know where Schroeder lived." said Juliet.

"Emphasis on 'lived.'" Alex was leaning on one hand, "He went off the grid three months ago and no one's sure if he's alive or dead. My bet is on 'alive and murdering people.'"

"Alex!" Juliet gave him a glare but he ignored it. Unlike Shawn, he had a resistance to Juliet's looks. Rolling her eyes at the small smile that crossed his face, she went on, "He's right, though. No one's seen or heard from him in months."

"And he has a history of major violence, like beating his wife and shooting at cats." Shawn said, "Who even _does_ that? Those poor kitties never did anything!"

"At least they're alive, unlike his wife, Ladzinski, and Joseph."

"We don't know if he murdered Joseph and/or Ladzinski yet, Alex." Juliet said, "And why are you being so morbid today?" Alex shrugged.

"It's a morbid day for a morbid man." He turned to her, still leaning on his hand, "Tell me how an orphaned fifteen-year-old on the West Coast that should be in England should feel, then."

"Hey hey hey, no antagonizing, okay?" Shawn put a hand on Alex's shoulder. The blond boy shrugged him off but said no more. Juliet was frowning at him but made no comment. Only minutes before he had made her laugh. What was with the sudden change in mood? This was also his first direct attack on them for being his new parents. Usually he'd never said a word about it until now, just reminiscing. Juliet wasn't saying the boy had accepted it before, but he'd left it be. What had made him go on the attack?

"Anyway," she said, "Since we have no idea where he is, we can't interview him as a suspect. And as for the woman that murdered Joseph, we can't find her. Even with your description, Shawn, it's like she disappeared. With no name, we can't exactly track her down." Alex looked like he wanted to make an input but kept his mouth shut, turning away. It was at that moment that Lassiter suddenly stood from his desk and came over.

"Just got a call about a homicide. Juliet, let's go."

"Right." Everyone stood up. As the two officers left, Alex made to go after them but Shawn stopped him.

"Aren't we going along?"

"You're not going to a crime scene. I know I fudge it all the time but there is no way anyone is gonna let you come in, my son or not." Alex frowned and shrugged his arm away.

"Not your son." Alex said.

"Then tell me what's going on with you today. Didn't you make Jules laugh earlier? What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone." So that's how it was going to be. Shawn had to focus on not getting mad at Alex.

"Would you rather be left with my Dad all day?" Alex gave nothing away. Either he was being a moody teenager or something had set him off. Shawn rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, if you stay in the car, you can tag along. I mean it, you come inside, you're grounded."

"Got it." said Alex. With no emotion to his face, Shawn had no idea if Alex would really follow the order but there was nothing he could do to figure it out otherwise. Shawn pulled out his phone to call Gus. But as he tried to call his friend, he knew the other man was ignoring his calls. Looked like it was time to make a scene again.

* * *

Gus was typing away at his computer when one of the other employees there, a recent (and likely gullible) one named Brad, looked into his room.

"Um, Mr. Guster? A Mr. Walsh and his son are here to see you. It's very important." Before Gus could say anything about accepting or declining the visit, Shawn was already striding into the room, followed by Alex.

"There you are!" said Shawn, voice full of inflection and clearly hamming it up. Gus hoped it wouldn't nearly get him fired again as Shawn went on, "Andie was really worried about you, asking all the time where his favorite uncle was! Weren't you, Andie?" Shawn nudged Alex, who rolled his eyes but put on a wondrous look. Either Alex had been into acting or he was a natural.

"Uncle Gus!" The boy dashed forward and took the dark man into a hug.

"He has strong anxiety, y'know?" Shawn was telling Brad, "Sometimes we have to indulge him or things go downhill fast!"

"Really?" Gus whispered to Alex.

"Shawn's idea." Alex said through clenched teeth, "Go along with it."

"Don't have to tell me, I _lived_ with this guy." Gus straightened up, "John, I'm happy to see Andie, but really, I need to get back to work."

"C'mon, can't you just take a break for a few hours?" Shawn said, "Do you want Andie to get an anxiety attack?"

"No, but-"

"I can put a word in for you, Mr. Guster." Brad offered, then ducked back out. Gus gave Shawn a dark look.

"Really? What do you need me for this time?" Shawn dropped the smile and gestured at Alex, who was untangling himself from the hug he'd commenced.

"He's coming along with us to a crime scene. And before you say anything, I don't like this either but he's kinda hard to get rid of."

"Yeah, like a tick." Alex said, "I suck your blood, too. Mmm, blood."

"Shawn..." It was at that moment Brad came back in.

"You can go now, Mr. Guster. I hope the trip goes well." He was smiling. Gus hated how gullible the guy was.

* * *

"4400 Cathedral Oaks Road." Shawn read off the address, "Must be the place."

"The swarming police weren't your first clue?" Alex quipped from the back.

"Ignore him, he's been angry all day." Shawn said in response to Gus' look. He turned to look in the back, "Remember, you stay in the car. If you need to get out for anything, don't go inside. You go in, you're grounded. I'm not budging on this, okay?"

"Got it." Alex drawled.

"He's still gonna follow us in somehow, isn't he?" Gus asked as he and Shawn left the car.

"Probably, but then he'll get grounded. I'll send him to my Dad, he'll learn a lesson from staying with him."

"Maybe." They went up the steps and went inside the two-story house. Alex watched the house and the police presence for a moment before exiting the car from the other side, where people couldn't see him. He walked to the other side of the street confidently, acting as if he knew where he was going. Once there, he walked down the street, away from the scene, and then moved back to the side he had started from and went to the backyard of one of the houses. He would go through the backyards to reach 4400 and get inside and find out what was going on. He didn't need to get involved at all and he was going to get grounded if he did this, but he was _not_ Shawn's 'son,' he could do his own thing. Once he'd reached the right backyard, he knew the place would be swamped with officers, inside and out, and so he'd have to sneak in. He checked how people were moving about, seeing a pattern, and when there was a break in it, he ducked through the backyard and into the house. There weren't as many inside but he knew Shawn, Juliet, Lassiter, and Gus were around. If any of them found out he was in here, he was as good as dead. Crouching, Alex peered around doorways, ears perked for any approaching sound. All he had to do was see the body and get back to the car, prove to Shawn that he could handle himself. Clearly there had been no mention of where it was located around him so he wouldn't go looking but he knew he could find it as long as he wasn't found first. And where the cops were, the body was.

Careful not to touch anything, the blond prowled the hall. He was on the ground floor, but few police were around, so it was likely that the body was upstairs. It would be harder not to be seen going up the stairs but it would be worse to go outside and go through the windows. He'd have to risk it. Getting to the bottom of the stairs and looking around, he roamed upward. There was no one in the hallway when he got there but he heard footsteps approaching and so he quickly backed into a room, closing the door with silence. Whirling around, he froze as he saw his face in the glass reflection of a china cabinet. He shut his eyes tightly but it was too late, he had seen his face, even if it wasn't clear.

_It's not him, it's you. It's _you_. _he thought, _But then again, he looks like you, so technically it's him you're looking at again._ This didn't make him feel better. In fact, he felt worse. He leaned against the door but the images were already coming to mind, the maniacal smile, the red-yellow-orange of an explosion, the malice in brown eyes. He slid to the ground, hands on his head, breathing and heartbeat going crazy. Trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom, he got up and looked around, searching for a sink or something so he could splash his face with water. The water might help shock his system back to normal. He was in a small room with the cabinet (which he made sure to avert his eyes from), but the only way out was back through the door. He put a hand to his head, feeling both a headache coming on and dizziness setting in. Couldn't deal with this right now, no no no no- _He had to calm down_. But now he couldn't focus, not at all, and the pains in his chest were making things go into a downward spiral. He sat down again, head in his hands, trying to get his breathing under control, that was all he could focus on now.

* * *

He may have not been psychic but even he could tell that something was wrong, not with the body yet still in the house. Shawn rubbed his arm nervously, looking around. He blinked and glanced down when he felt a nudge, finding Gus by his side and giving him a look. Shawn closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, trying to imitate being psychic, but the bad feeling that had washed over him was still strong. He half-opened an eye and glanced at Juliet. Like him, she suddenly looked uncomfortable and it clearly wasn't because of the body hanging from the ceiling full of stab wounds.

"I see… I see…" Shawn waved a hand, "I see darkness, fear, a whole lot of bad mumbo-jumbo here."

"Like what?" Lassiter crossed his arms.

"Blood, passion, and-"

"Detective?" It was McNabb, "One of the rooms we searched through is locked back. We think someone might be inside."

"What? Show me!" Shawn felt like the floor dropped out from under his and he looked at Gus. He went right behind Lassiter and McNabb as the younger cop led the way and tried the door, but the knob didn't budge.

"This is the room with Merryweather's china, but it's locked, definitely not jammed." said McNabb, "One of the officers might've accidentally locked it but it's more likely someone went in that we don't know."

"Have you tried knocking and asking?" Carlton asked.

"Yes, but there was nothing." McNabb gave a sheepish shrug.

"Let me try." Juliet stepped up. She knocked on the door with the back of her hand, gentle but loud enough to be heard, "Hello?" There was nothing. She turned to McNabb, "Is there any way we can force open this door?"

"I don't think we'll need that." Shawn stepped up, "I sense, behind this door, is a blond who is _not_ where he is supposed to be."

"Wait, Alex?" Juliet knocked harder, "Honey, are you in there? What are you doing here?" She turned on Shawn, "What is he doing here?" There was no response again and the worry in Shawn's gut increased.

"Grab a crowbar." Shawn tried the doorknob again, "I know you're in there, Alex, and I don't like this. Let us in." McNabb left and Shawn put his ear against the door. Faintly, he could hear the sound of crying and he clenched a fist.

"One, how are you so sure it's Rider? And two, how is he here? Why didn't you just drop him off with Henry or something? Spencer-"

"Shut it!" Shawn snapped. Everyone looked surprised at the outburst, even Lassiter. Shawn ignored it and put his head against the door again. He started tapping his fingers on the door, doing _Shave and a Haircut_. Yet nothing changed. Whoever that was in there, Alex or otherwise, was still crying. He had hoped the familiar beat would've made something happen but no. Well, Alex _was_ from England, so maybe the English didn't know _Shave and a Haircut_. Shawn took a breath, "You know this one, little buddy? _Shave and a Haircut_. I thought everybody knew this tune." Still no response. Shawn had to back away when McNabb came back with the crowbar. Jabbing it into the doorframe, McNabb put some force to it and managed to pry the door open. Shawn put no thought to the danger and went in, pushing the door open. Like he had thought, it was Alex, sitting and crying his heart out but as quiet as a mouse. Shawn sat down and pulled his 'son' into his arms, instantly feeling the tears go through his shirt. He made soothing noises, one arm around Alex while the other hand combed through Alex's hair. Even in heels Juliet had balance, crouching down to look at her 'son.'

"He's a mess." she whispered, "Oh sweetie..." She put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Here, I'll-"

"I'll take him home. You go back to work. And Jules?" He leaned closer to her ear, "Tell Lassie I'm sorry about the outburst. Gus?" At the last part he turned to his best friend, "C'mon." Somehow managing to keep Alex in his arms as he stood, Shawn moved out the door, careful as possible with the blond boy. He didn't look back for Gus and didn't look bothered by the looks the other officers were giving him. Already Alex was calming down and wasn't making anything but sniffles by the time he was outside. And when he got into the car, he sat with Alex in the backseat, the boy's hands gripping his shirt tightly as Alex leaned against him. Shawn kept an arm around the teen as he buckled them both in, struggling a bit but never letting go. Gus slid into the front and Shawn told him, "Just take us home." With a nod, Gus started the car and Shawn adjusted his grip on his 'son.' The ride was silent and the man looked down at Alex, wondering how he had gotten in and what had set him off. This was the second time Shawn had seen Alex cry, though certainly not as hard. The blond was going to be grounded when they got home, only after he was calmed down. Slowly, during the drive, he felt Alex falling asleep, causing him to smile slightly. At least Alex was getting rest when he'd been having none over the past few days. When they finally arrived at the apartment, Gus turned in his seat.

"Need anything?"

"Just get the doors, please." Shawn carefully gathered Alex into his arms after unbuckling them both and Gus followed them up to the apartment. Shawn carried Alex all the way despite the growing tiredness in his arms and didn't dump the teen on the couch when they arrived. Gus hovered in the door for a moment as Shawn sat with the sleeping Alex before the lighter man mouthed that he could leave, and then it was just the two of them. Alex still had a tight grip on Shawn's shirt and he didn't have the heart to pry his 'son' away.

_I can't be mad at him, not with him like this._ Shawn thought, _I just wish I knew what made him start having a panic attack. At least it's not severe, and he might've really needed it._ He looked down at Alex's tear-streaked cheeks and hugged Alex closer. He was in charge of this broken boy and so far he couldn't do it. He couldn't hold a job, he couldn't be normal, he couldn't even take care of his first child. He was a terrible parent, but he couldn't give up. Alex needed him and Juliet, no matter how much he may act like he didn't, and so Shawn would do his best to protect Alex. Leaving a kiss on the top of his head, Shawn just held Alex in the silence that swallowed them.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**The title of the chapter and Shawn's fake names in this chapter are from the movie **_**Pretty in Pink_._**

**_Merryweather is a random name I thought up for the murder victim in this chapter._**

**_This was actually something that I had planned recently and, even if the beginning of it didn't come across too well, Alex's panic attack was something that I really think fits. It's also not the first incident involving Alex that's gonna happen. And when the FNAF-related case is solved, things might go downhill fast. And I'm not revealing what caused the panic attack because it will be revealed in a later chapter._**

**_Please read and review!_**


	10. Welcome to the New Déjà Vu

April, Come She Will

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Even though he'd fallen asleep, maybe even passed out, Alex still felt exhausted. His cheeks were still warm and it felt like the tears were dried on, not having been wiped away. His hand was sore, locked onto clenching something, and underneath his ear he could hear something thumping. It was calming, honestly, trying to lull him back to sleep but he resisted. He needed to find out where he was, what was going on. He remembered crying so hard, but then he was being comforted, loving hands around him, and he knew either Shawn or Juliet had come to his rescue. He had been carried elsewhere and, looking around, found himself back in the apartment. Glancing up, he found Shawn sleeping, the man head tilted back as a small snore escaped his mouth. Alex laid his head back against Shawn's chest and closed his eyes, resting more than trying to get back to nothingness. Darkness had settled outside and a lamp was on. No sound could be heard except for Shawn's snoring. Alex wiped at the tried tear stains, licking his thumb to rub the stains away. He listened to Shawn's heartbeat until he heard the lock on the door start to move. He wished Shawn had a gun so that he could defend them but there was nothing to do except freeze up and hope that it was only Juliet. Much to his relief it was. Seeing them sitting on the couch, Juliet slowly closed the door behind her, quiet as a mouse. Alex made no move to leave Shawn's side, the man's arms still around him, and so Juliet sat beside them.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Awful." he said.

"Need anything?"

"Maybe something to drink." Juliet nodded and got up. She soon came back and handed him a bottle of water, having already worked at the cap. Alex opened it with one hand and drank from it before capping it and handing it back, not letting go of Shawn. He didn't know why, there was no danger, and yet he still refused to remove his grip. Juliet put the bottle aside. The water made Alex feel considerably better for sure. He asked, "How much trouble am I in?"

"Lots. But for right now, you get to rest." She glanced up at Shawn, "You're a lotta work, Alex, but if anything happened to you..." Juliet shook her head, "This isn't just because you're our kid, everyone would be devastated if you got hurt. Everyone cares about you. Yet why did you sneak into that house when it had nothing to do with you?" She frowned at him. Alex was silent, looking away, "Please, Alex."

"I'm not your kid." Alex's eyes slid closed,, "I wanted to show Shawn how independent I was. I don't like being called your 'son' because I'm not!" Even though his voice didn't raise above a whisper, Juliet knew he wasn't happy, "I was sent into a panic attack because of what I saw."

"What did you see? Was it what happened-?"

"Wasn't related to the Pleasures. Wasn't even attached to Jack. It was me."

"What?" Juliet was taken aback by this, "How did you scare yourself?"

"I don't like seeing myself in a mirror." Juliet thought back. In her time around the teen, even when he was with her the day before, he had never been around a mirror, at least for long.

"Are you afraid of yourself so much it causes a panic attack?"

"It's not myself I'm terrified of."

"Alex, you're not making sense. Please, just tell me." Alex was quiet. Sighing, Juliet put a hand on Alex's shoulder for a moment, then got up and moved off. Alex went back to resting against Shawn again. He opened an eye when he felt something being draped over him and saw Juliet. He gave her a smile before trying to get some more rest. He really needed it, honestly, even though he was sure he wouldn't get any.

* * *

Shawn rubbed his eyes with one hand as he woke up. Alex was still under his other arm and, judging by his breathing, was still deeply asleep. There was also a blanket draped over them, which Shawn knew hadn't been there before. Clearly his wife was home. He wanted to get up but he knew he couldn't do so without waking Alex. Tapping the coucharm, he looked over the back of the furniture and towards the kitchen, the light on from what he could tell through the crack in the door. He made a small whistle, hoping not to disturb the boy. Alex shifted a little but didn't seem to wake and the door opened. When Juliet saw him, Shawn gestured her over.

"When'd you get home?" he asked quietly as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"An hour ago. Alex was also awake."

"How was he?"

"No worse for wear. Definitely not crying anymore."

"Did he say anything about why he went inside, what scared him?" Juliet looked at Alex.

"He did. I'm not sure if he'd like me to tell you, though."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he was all that lucid, or at least wanted to share it outside of me."

"Jules, please. I take care of him too." Juliet bit her lip, then nodded.

"He said, the reason why he went inside, is because he didn't want you to call him our 'son.' He wanted to be independent, probably look at the body and get out, show you up when you returned."

"Of course he did. That's just what I'd do if it was my Dad." Shawn glanced down at Alex, saddened, "I wish he'd told me. I wouldn't have called him my kid if he'd asked me not to. I mean, he did kinda mention it but he really didn't elaborate so I didn't think much of it. Now I feel terrible."

"He didn't tell me either." Juliet kissed Shawn's cheek, "As for why he was so scared, he didn't really say much. He saw himself and apparently he looks like someone that terrifies him, if I got everything right."

"That's horrible. I mean, I kinda noticed that he never liked to look in mirrors, but I didn't think about why. Who in the world would he be scared of what looks just like him?"

"Maybe if we find Jones and Crawley we can get that answer." said Juliet.

"I guess. And now, what happened after we left? Didn't mean to cause a scene this time."

"Just tried to get back on track. Carlton and Vick let me leave early to see how everything was with you two. Carlton also wants to talk to you tomorrow, after what you asked me to say to him."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shawn said, "I could hear him crying through the door and it _hurt_, y'know?"

"I know." Juliet laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, watching the boy sleep. It was a few moments before she spoke, "Sometimes I just wish that he'd died in that explosion."

"Wait, what? Why?!" Shawn had to try hard not to let his voice edge above a whisper.

"I didn't mean it like that! Just, so he didn't have to have so much pain hanging over him all the time. He's lost so much and he's only fifteen. If he'd died, then he could be with the people who love him most. Not us, who are doing our best to make a home for him when he clearly doesn't want it."

"Okay, yeah, I get that." Shawn nodded, "But now we've just gotta make the best of everything, help him feel like he can still live on. I mean, before I became a psychic, I had so many jobs that never amounted to anything. I'd kinda given up on Life by that point, but then I became a psychic to save my skin and met you." Shawn grinned, "So maybe there's still hope for him, just like there was for me." Juliet smiled back but it quickly dropped out of sight again.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up to Juliet and Shawn talking in the kitchen. He was still on the couch and didn't remember getting up again, so someone Shawn had managed to free himself. Glancing down at the shift still in his grip, Alex let go and sat up. He didn't think much of still wearing his clothes from yesterday as he moved into the kitchen, following the smells of breakfast. He'd completely skipped lunch and dinner and was starving. He made a beeline for the food and was eating away by the time the two adults noticed his presence.

"Well, looks like _someone_ finally got up." Juliet was smiling. With his mouth full, Alex was unable to say anything and so kept eating. It was only when Shawn began speaking that he nearly choked, "You're gonna be spending the day with my Dad today."

"What?" Alex finally managed when he could breathe again.

"After yesterday, you're grounded, which means you can't come with either of us. So Gus and I are dropping you off at my Dad's for the rest of the day." Shawn went on. Alex wanted to say it wasn't fair but knew that they wouldn't give him any room and so he relented, but not before slumping into somewhat of a grouch to get his anger across. He was still a teenager, after all. Shawn rolled his eyes and turned back to Juliet, dropping their voices to the barest of whispers. They clearly didn't want him overhearing but Alex still had sharp ears.

"We're...to Chaucer's today...Schroeder's...guard." was all the blond teen could catch. If he was piecing things together right, Shawn and Gus would be going over to Chaucer's again and maybe they'd found Schroeder, so they'd need some protection? Alex bit his lip. He was trying not to like them too much but he couldn't help but worry that they'd get hurt if they were planning to go after Schroeder now. After all, the man had a long and nasty record. He needed to go with them to protect them as much as they protected him. He was paying them back, that's all. He gave no indication to his plans and went along sullenly when Shawn said it was time to go. Already Gus was out front, waiting for them in a more relaxed outfit than what he wore for work. After saying goodbye to Juliet and sharing hugs, Alex and Shawn got into the car with Gus.

"You look like you're just about ready to go on a date, dude. It's only 8 in the morning!"

"I'm planning on having lunch with Ceceila later, after we're done."

"That chick you met while we were over at Chaucer's? You know we're going over there today and she might hate you later?"

"Unlike you, I'm gonna do my best _not_ to make a fool of myself!"

"And you're hoping that charm is gonna win her over?"

"You know that's right." Shawn rolled his eyes, clearing knowing how this would turn out. Alex listened to all of this while staring out the window. With them dropping him off at Henry's, how was he supposed to go along and help? If he had enough time with the right chances, he could easily hide in the car and go along without them knowing, but how would he do it? He mused over this as the car went turn after turn, growing closer and closer to Henry's house. As they finally pulled up, Shawn said, "I'm kinda glad he never sold this place, y'know? I can never look at my room with the same face again but this is still my home and I almost always kicked your ass at Battleship."

"That was because you cheated, Shawn."

"And if I didn't you wouldn't have gotten to become as strong as you are. Probably would've grown up a big baby."

"If I never knew you I still would've grown up to be a handsome man with interesting tastes."

"You mean weird ones, like how you know so much about money."

"It's called Numismatics, Shawn, and is actually a very real job! In fact, I could've gone into that instead of pharmaceuticals, but I didn't because of you!"

"_How_ was I the reason you went into drugs?"

"Pharmaceuticals, Shawn. And you said I couldn't hold a job longer than you could. Let's see who's laughing now."

"Hey, that's one way you're better than me, but you will never beat me in Battleship."

"Because you always cheated!"

"Girls, girls, let's settle this later so we can go inside, please." Alex said. It had been fun listening to Gus and Shawn go back and forth but he had a plan to put in place and these two weren't going to ruin it. Besides he, could see Henry waiting on the porch from here.

"I still would've beaten you even if I _hadn't_ cheated." Shawn got out of the car before Gus could respond.

"Shawn!" Alex rolled his eyes and joined the two in getting out of the Blueberry. The window had been replaced the day after the Joseph shooting and looked good as new. The same could not be said for the door, but at least the bullets hadn't gone through. Alex thought about it for a few moments as he followed Shawn and Gus over to Henry, who got up from his spot in his chair to greet them.

"Well now, I heard a certain someone needed a proper grounding." Henry mused, looking pointedly at Alex, who refused to stare at anything except the ground.

"Just for today, hopefully. We're hoping to crack the case today, get it done, and then I can keep an eye on him at home. But while you're at it..." Shawn shrugged, "Maybe teach him something."

"Oh, I'll teach him something alright. C'mon in, Alex." Henry gestured. Alex saw it out of the corner of his eyes and did so, going inside the house.

"Careful to keep an eye on him, he's tricky." said Gus.

"If I can handle Shawn I can handle Alex." said Henry.

"You'll eat your words, Dad." Shawn said with a grin. They bid their goodbyes and turned back to the car. Henry went inside and looked around, already sensing that something was up. He carefully examined the kitchen and found that a window to the backyard was open. Looking out, he saw nothing, but he knew what had gone down without having to see it.

_That kid is _good_._ Henry thought, _Certainly better than Shawn. I'll have my hands full if I have to take care of him again._ Henry knew exactly where Alex was and knew the kid could take care of himself, but with the situation he might be going into, Henry had to go and hopefully get him out of it before he got injured or worse. Yeah, Alex was _definitely_ worse than Shawn because even Shawn had more common sense than this kid most of the time, "Shawn!"

"What?" The light-skinned man stuck his head out of the passenger side.

"You might wanna check your trunk right quick." Henry walked out and moved to the back of the car. The two best friends shared a confused look but Gus unlocked the trunk and they joined Henry, where the man lifted the trunk and they found Alex hiding inside, lying on his back and fitting in the small space surprisingly easily.

"Hey." Alex gave a sheepish grin at the three men, waving. Shawn glared as Gus gave an exasperated sigh.

"_How_ did you _deal_ with me?" he asked his father, comparing Alex to himself.

"With a lot of angry patience. Now come on out, Alex." Henry gestured. Alex rolled his eyes but crawled out. He stood with Henry's hand on his shoulder as the trunk was closed and Shawn and Gus drove off. With a small push, he was guided inside by his shoulder and he tilted his head down. He wasn't ashamed for being caught, he had been fighting against an ex-cop and his highly-observant son after all, but Alex didn't want Henry to see how irritated he was.

"Look," Henry began once they were back in the kitchen, "I get it, you're worried about him, I am too, but Shawn can handle himself. You can't do everything, Alex, you're only a kid." Alex wanted to say, 'You know nothing about what I've done,' but he stopped himself. He didn't need Henry asking questions that he clearly couldn't answer because he could see that the older man was of the stubborn sort and wouldn't stop until he knew what was going on. Alex _really_ didn't need that. And so he sat back and waited for the phone call that would tell him whether or not Shawn and Juliet would be okay.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now."

"Because I'm just about to ruin your chances of a date or because I'm about to break out my psychic chops?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, fine, I'll leave your girlfriend-not-girlfriend alone, but I'm still doing my psychic thing."

"How do we even know Schroeder is still here?"

"You'll see in my big reveal!" Shawn left the car and began walking towards the entrance to Cheezy Chaucer's. Gus groaned but followed his best friend, knowing they were about to get into a mess.

"Are Juliet and Lassiter coming?" he whispered.

"In a few minutes." Shawn assured, "Gotta double-check on my hunch."

"_Hunch_? This is just a _hunch_? Shawn!"

"Trust me on this, Gus. With all the references to FNAF, I might just be right."

"FNAF?"

"Short for _Five Nights at Freddy's_. Now c'mon!" They went inside. Shawn strode up to the counter and Gus instantly knew that he was about to make a scene to get to where he wanted. Hopefully it wouldn't embarrass him too much or do something that would endanger his date with Ceceila. In fact, she was at the register as Shawn strode over.

"Hi Gus!" She greeted them with a wave.

"Oh, so _this_ is the girl you're taking out to lunch?" Shawn asked, "Well, introduce us!"

"Ceceila, this is Shawn, my best friend." Gus nodded at Shawn. He was only doing this to be polite, as he was sure Shawn was about to ruin everything. Ceceila, being the bright and cheerful girl she was, shook hands with Shawn, a warm smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you! So, what can I do for you guys today?" Shawn put a hand to his head.

_Here it comes._ thought Gus.

"Well, as the SBPD's resident psychic detective, I had a vision that we needed to come here."

"Really?" Cecelia leaned forward, interested. Oh great, the girl he was going on a date with liked psychics! Shawn just smiled.

"My vision, I could see a cloud of purple, and a star… Not one from the sky, but silver, like- like-"

"A Sheriff's star?"

"Exactly! But there are no Sheriffs here."

"There are security guards though, like Mayberry. They wear maroon uniforms."

"Yes, yes, I think that's it! I think we may need to talk to this Mayberry of yours!"

"I can go get him. You guys stay here." Ceceila walked away.

"If she likes me, then I'm sure you two will have a great date together." said the lighter man.

"Shawn! Your antics could ruin my chances!"

"How? She likes me!"

"So does everyone else, but I tend not to have a girlfriend or even a date after they meet you."

"C'mon, I'm not that bad. Just give me a chance, I won't mess up your chances of a date."

"Shawn..." Gus gave him a look. Before Shawn could respond, however, Ceceila came back with who they assumed was Mayberry. He wasn't a tall or strong man just from how he looked but there was certainly something about him that made them feel somewhat suspicious.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Oh c'mon, Mayberry." said Ceceila, "Don't be so gruff."

"Unfortunately, St. Ceceila, we have to break your heart because I'm afraid this man is a criminal." said Shawn.

"What?" said Ceceila and Mayberry. Gus was tempted to facepalm because he knew how out-of-control things were about to get.

"Over a week ago, I can see Otto, the previous manager of this establishment." Shawn waved a hand, "He had been checking and double-checking the profits of Chaucer's for a few weeks now and had come upon some discrepancies. Oh, I can hear him now, whispering in my ear!" Shawn grabbed the closest thing to him, which turned out to be a party hat. He put it to his ear, as if straining to listen to a tiny little voice only he could hear.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Shawn nodded, "Otto tells me that, as he got closer and closer to the truth, he started receiving threats to his life. They came through the mail and he got scared, so he tried to come to Psych for help. But he was followed and shot by HIM!" Shawn pointed at Mayberry.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Ceceila, "Mayberry looks tough and sounds tough but really he's just a big teddy bear!"

"Well, his real name _certainly_ isn't Mayberry because then that would taint the name of Andy Griffith, not to mention all the TV Sheriffs he stands for! No, his name is really Arnold Schroeder and he worked here, years ago." Shawn turned to Mayberry, "You've been skimming a lot of money off the business with a record a mile long. And now Otto wants to make sure you go to jail from beyond the grave!"

"Are you serious?" Mayberry looked unimpressed., "Where's your proof?" Shawn narrowed his eyes before putting his hands to his head.

"After breaking into Otto's house and shredding the letters, you wanted to send us on a wild goose chase and so planted the fake ID of Michael Afton!"

"Really?" Ceceila turned to Mayberry, "_Really_? You used a _Freddy's _character? That is _low_ and an insult for all of us that work in hell-places like this one!"

"I like her." Shawn whispered to Gus. The darker man nodded, but then Mayberry had out his gun and things were getting worse.

"I don't know how you figured that out but you're not getting out of here alive." He grabbed Ceceila to use as a hostage. There was no one else in the room except the four of them and so there was no one around to help. Where were Jules and Lassiter? They should've been here by now, Shawn hadn't called them too long ago. But what could they do when Mayberry (or was it Schroeder now?) had a hostage? But then Ceceila jabbed the heel of her heel into Schroeder's foot and elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let her go.

"Self-defense classes, asshole." she said.

"Okay, that's kinda hot." Gus admitted, then Schroeder was running for the door but not for long as he was soon tackled by the two detectives as they were coming in.

"Got him!" exclaimed Juliet as she and Lassiter held down the struggling Schroeder. Other officers came in to help arrest Schroeder. Once the man was in their hands, Lassiter and Juliet moved over to Shawn, Gus, and Ceceila. Gus was talking to her about how awesome it was with her using her self-defense knowledge to free herself, leaving Shawn alone with the detectives.

"He's gonna have a nasty cut in his foot and bruises but he'll be fine." said Juliet, "Kinda deserves a little more after all he's done, though."

"I'm sure he'll get it in prison." Lassiter looked at Shawn, "Can we talk, Spencer?"

"Sure." They left Juliet to finish up the arrest as they moved to the side, standing beside some of the party tables, "So, you got the message?" Lassiter nodded.

"I did. I accept your apology, Spencer. It was your kid stuck in there, not mine."

"Thanks, Lassie." Suddenly Lassiter's phone began to ring, "Don't you usually have that thing on Do Not Disturb?"

"Yes but there are some contacts that can still call me." He answered the phone, "Marlowe? Hey, calm down, calm down! What?" In all his time that he knew Lassiter, Shawn had rarely seen him look so terrified, "Okay, okay, I'll be right over." The others, who had noticed this frightened exchange, came over.

"Carlton?" Juliet asked, frowning.

"I need to get home. Juliet, you're in charge!" Lassiter was just on the edge of running when he left the building.

"He nevers calls you Juliet." Gus said, "Something just went down."

"Should we go with him?" Juliet wondered, "I hope Lily and Marlowe are okay..."

"I think you can handle this, Jules. Gus and I can go after him." Shawn offered.

"What? I never agreed to that!"

"Didn't have to, let's go!" Shawn grabbed Gus' arm and tugged the darker man with him. Gus was forced to wave goodbye to Ceceila as they went outside. When they arrived, they could hear car tires squealing with Lassiter pulling away in a hurry. Shawn blinked, "Wow. Whatever's happened has really got his undies in a twist."

"I don't like this, Shawn."

"I know you don't but Lassie's our friend, ain't he? We can go help him!" Shawn strode to the car and Gus sighed. He hated being dragged into things like this, especially when he had bad feelings about them.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**It's spelled differently but Ceceila is a reference to Simon and Garfunkel's song **_**Cecilia_._**

**_Mayberry is the fictional town the Andy Griffith Show was set in._**

**_The Battleship things are in reference to a Season 1 episode, can't remember which one but Shawn was cheating at Battleship while playing with Gus. Gus also knows a bit about money from a Season 2 episode (Psy vs Psy)._**

**_In recent iPhones, as part of the Do Not Disturb function, you can choose who can contact you (Anyone, Only those in your Contacts, No one, etc.)_**

**_The title (__Welcome to the New Déjà Vu__) is actually a line from a Fall Out Boy song that I've been listening to WAY too much recently (Alpha Dog)._**

_**I had a lot of fun writing this one, actually, especially with the references. I hope you guys like this chapter. Now, please read & review!**_


End file.
